Hearts Ever Right
by Untamed Loner
Summary: Paul and Bella have moved in together and are enjoying being together as mates. Fate has finally dealt them a good hand. At least until some unwanted guests show up. But despite everything, Paul knows one thing will always remain constant and that is HER.
1. Chapter 1: Their Home

**Hello, my lovies! Welcome to Hearts Ever Right, the sequel to Hearts In Sync! There's one thing I need to point out before you begin reading this installment. I have changed what happened between Edward and Bella in HIS. So, before you begin reading, I would suggest you go read Chapter Eleven: Keeping Bella again. Or, at least the part that deals with what happened before Bella got lost in the woods. **

**Now, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter One

**Paul's POV**

"Shoot! Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!"

I looked up from the patrol schedule Sam had sent over last night to see Bella gripping her hand over the sink, red oozing from a slice across her palm.

"Jesus, Swan! What the hell are you doing?" I snapped, jumping to my feet.

I walked over and turned on the water, holding her hand under the spray as she hissed in pain. My wolf growled softly at her, trying to both sooth and scold her.

"I was trying to help Emily with the dinner tonight. I wasn't expecting the ham to be so freaking difficult," Bella grumbled, wincing as I pressed around her wound.

"Fool," I accused softly, pressing a kiss to her head.

I grabbed hold of a towel off the stove wrack and gently dried her hand, satisfied when I saw the bleeding had slowed. Examining it carefully, I noticed it wasn't deep enough to need stitches.

"Hold this on it," I instructed, giving her the towel.

"You know, this whole klutz thing is really starting to get old," Bella sighed as I dug under the sink for the first aid kit.

We had one in every room of the house, something I'd quickly learned from Charlie was a good idea when tasked with the job of taking care of Bella. Since she'd moved in over a month ago, not a week had gone by where she didn't end up hurting herself with some household chore. Last week she'd sewn one of my few remaining shirts to her finger, not realizing she'd pierced skin until she went to put the shirt down. Only then did she realize her finger was still numb from burning her hand while cooking dinner the day before.

The girl definitely kept me on my toes.

"Here," I murmured, taking out the Ace bandages and grabbing her hand.

She watched as I wrapped her hand like Charlie had shown me, used to dealing with his daughter's accidents. Charlie hadn't been too thrilled when Bella and I went to tell him she was moving in with me, but he hadn't voiced any objections, which surprised us both.

"_Just make sure to stock up on bandages and ice, son."_

That had been his best piece of advice and, so far, it hadn't proven me wrong.

"Alright, how's that?" I asked, tucking in the end of the bandage.

"Good. Thanks," Bella smiled, leaning over to kiss me sweetly.

"Just be careful next time, Swan," I mock growled, nipping at her jaw.

"Hmm. Maybe you should finish cutting the ham, then. I don't think it would be a good idea for me to finish it. Though, we should probably wash off the blood," Bella suggested, glancing at the slab of meat sitting innocently on the counter, the bloody knife beside it.

"You just keep that hot little ass of yours in that seat and watch your man teach this ham a lesson," I teased, striding confidently towards the counter.

Her soft laughter filled the kitchen and I smiled as I chopped the ham easily, after washing it off, of course.

A low beep echoed from the hall and Bella jumped up.

"Laundry's done," she called as she raced down the short hallway.

The house my parents had abandoned me in had been completely transformed, all thanks to the woman currently pulling my clothing from the dryer.

Where once stood a dilapidated shack, filled with dust and faded walls, was now a homey little house with flower beds out front, new paint on the walls, and completely dust free. With the help of the pack, Bella and I had turned this run down piece of shit into a home.

Sure the A/C and heating didn't always work, but Bella loved the heat and I generated enough for both of us when it got to be too cold for my little mate.

And, yeah, it was kind of on the small side of the houses on the rez, but Bella didn't seem to mind the one bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen, and living room hut. And she had convinced me to build a large deck around back, complete with fire pit.

So, the floors were uneven and the water took forever to heat up. Whenever she tripped, it just gave me a reason to hold her. And I always found us something to do while we waited for the shower to start steaming.

All in all, we had it pretty good. The house was completely paid for thanks to my dead-beat parents. The small stipend I got between the pack fund from the rez and working the occasional construction job with Sam was enough to keep the lights on and food on the table. We didn't need anything else, as Bella constantly told me.

"Paul?" Bella's voice called from the bedroom.

"Yeah?" I answered, almost finished with the ham.

"Did you buy boxers and not tell me?" Bella asked, thoroughly confusing me.

"No. You know I don't wear any underwear. It just gets in the way while phasing," I frowned, moving to look down the hallway into the bedroom.

She stood in the doorway, a pair of dark blue boxers with the work "Sexy" written in red across the front. She looked from them to me and back, a little furrow appearing between her brows.

"Then… where did these come from?" Bella asked, stretching them out.

"Were any of the pack over here this week?" I asked, already having a pretty good idea of whose they were.

"Well, yeah, Embry and Quil stopped by while you were patrolling and Quil… OH MY GOD!" Bella screamed, throwing the boxers away from her.

I was caught between wanting to growl at those idiots leaving their clothing for my mate to wash and howling in laughter at the horrified look on her face. When her faced turned red and her fists started shaking, I decided laughter was the best bet.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Paul Lahote! Your pack brothers are disgusting, vile, little mutts and I refuse to put up with doing their laundry!" Bella shrieked, glaring furiously.

"Swan, calm down before you bust a blood vessel or something," I chuckled, walking forward to pull her into my arms.

She huffed, mumbling something about stupid wolves, but didn't fight me as I drew her close.

"Don't worry. I'll kick his tail for you," I promised, hiding my smile in her hair.

"You better. Otherwise, I'm taking a metal bat to that idiot's head," Bella grumbled, though it lacked the heat of moments before.

"If I don't beat him to your satisfaction, I'll hold him down while you swing at him, alright?" I offered.

"Deal. But I want a really heavy bat," Bella insisted, leaning back to give me her "serious" face.

"I'll get you the heaviest bat there is," I vowed, kissing the tip of her nose.

From there I kissed my way down until I was nibbling on the curve of her neck. She sighed softly, her breath fanning across my skin as I pulled her closer.

"How much time do we have before they expect us?" I asked, nipping at her ear.

"Enough," Bella gasped, her nails digging into my shoulder.

With a triumphant growl, I lifted her into my arms and strode into the bedroom. Tossing her onto the mattress, I picked up the laundry basket and chucked it from the room.

It and the ham would have to wait.

I had a mate to see to.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, just some fun little fluff for our first chapter back in. Now, this hasn't been pre-read because I'm tired and I really didn't want to bother Augustmoon99 just yet with another story. Besides, I feel a little bad it took me this long to get it to you and I didn't want to make you wait any longer for it. <strong>

**I know you guys have some questions, so feel free to ask away, though let me answer one I'm sure you will all have. Yes, Quil and Embry did phase. I will go into more detail about that next chapter. **

**Speaking of the next chapter, not sure when it will be posted. Possibly in a day or two. I don't really have much to do during the day since it's Winter Break… You guys might get a lot of updates or I might get really lazy and only update occasionally. Let's hope for the former!**

**Alright, well, it's late, so I'm off to bed. See you guys next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Their Secret

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Two

**Bella's POV**

Paul carried the plate of ham into Sam and Emily's house, grumbling at me for trying to carry the twenty pound plate of ham on my own under his breath. I simply smiled, knowing he wasn't actually angry with me. The way his hand tightened around my waist just before we walked in attested to that.

The rest of the pack was spread out around the living room, cheering and yelling at the TV. A quick glance let me know we would be watching baseball and I groaned internally. It truly was the most boring sport to watch on TV, but for some reason men seemed to flock to the screen whenever it came on.

Sam looked up when we walked in, smiling instantly when he saw it was us.

"About time you two showed up. Em was starting to get anxious, worried something had happened," Sam scolded us lightly, coming over to give me a swift kiss on the cheek.

"We, um, got a little distracted," I mumbled, blushing as Sam chuckled and Paul smirked.

"I figured. Em and Kim are in the kitchen, getting things ready if you wanna head in there," Sam offered, nodding towards the open doorway.

"Sure. Thanks," I smiled, heading that way.

"I'll be right back. Need to take this in," Paul muttered to his Alpha.

Sam nodded, though I noticed he frowned when he looked down and noticed my newly bandaged hand. Thankfully, he didn't say anything, but Paul shifted slightly beside me when Sam had been staring a little too long. No longer uneasy about the overly protective way Sam and Emily treated me, I knew Sam and his wolf were making sure the wound wasn't too bad. To reassure him further, I held up the hand in question.

"Paul's told me a hundred times to be careful with knives, but I guess I'm just too stubborn to listen. It's not deep, but it stings like crazy," I told him.

Sam grunted, but didn't comment as Paul urged me towards the kitchen, his hand pressed gently to the small of my back. Emily was darting around the kitchen, checking pot and pans to make sure nothing burned. Kim sat on the counter, watching with an amused expression. As soon as Paul and I walked in, Emily gave a happy cry and rushed to us.

"Oh, thank goodness! I was starting to worry something had happened. Now, Paul, set the ham on the table next to the deviled eggs and shoo! Bella, you sit down. You look exhausted. Clearly your wolf has been working you too hard," Emily mothered, urging me to sit in at the table.

"I think that's actually the other way around, Em," Paul smirked as he leaned down to kiss me sweetly before going to join the pack.

Emily and Kim giggled as I blushed, but didn't tease me about Paul's comment after he'd left.

"So what did take you so long getting here?" Kim asked curiously.

"Well, I found Quil's boxers in our laundry and Paul decided to… assert his dominance. Apparently, his wolf wasn't too fond of my being in possession of another wolf's clothing," I informed them slyly.

"I swear, those boys are getting worse and worse. Just yesterday, Sam found them roughhousing on the beach _in wolf form_," Emily told us emphatically.

"Oh my gosh! Were they seen?" Kim gasped, leaning forward eagerly.

"No, thank God, but can you imagine what would've happened if someone not from the Reservation saw them? We would've had a disaster on our hands," Emily sighed dejectedly.

"Honestly, what were they thinking?" I questioned, shaking my head.

"I have no idea but the two of them and Jacob have been acting out ever since they phased. Sam's worried Jacob might try to fight him for Alpha position. If that happens, the pack would really go to the dogs," Emily insisted, making Kim and I giggle despite the seriousness of the situation.

"They're young. Maybe it's the whole rebellious teenage thing," I shrugged.

"Well, for the sake of the pack, I hope it doesn't last long," Emily frowned, turning back to the stove.

Dinner didn't take that much longer to fix and soon enough the pack was filing in to fill their plates. Paul walked over and sat down beside me, leaning in close to nuzzle my neck.

"What did the three of you talk about in here?" Paul asked, nipping my ear.

I shivered at the gentle scrape of his teeth across my skin, blushing when he chuckled lightly.

"Girl stuff," I answered, not wanting Jacob, Embry, and Quil to overhear what us girls had been talking about.

"Mm-hm," Paul hummed, knowing I wasn't being completely honest with him.

Turning to kiss his cheek, I moved my lips next to his ear.

"I'll tell you later," I promised softly, not wanting to start something in Emily's kitchen.

"You better," Paul growled, biting gently at my jaw.

Paul was always using his teeth on my skin to show his dominance. It was something I had thought to be a part of him being a wolf shifter, but he had later told me that neither Sam nor Jared dominated their imprints. Honestly, I felt a little bad for Kim and Emily. There was nothing better than giving over control to Paul, letting him handle any and all problems that arose. Not to mention, whenever I submitted to him, his wolf went crazy.

In a good way.

And, God, the sex was always amazing.

A soft growl coming from my wolf brought me back to the present. I bit my lip nervously, looking around to make sure no one else had noticed what was going on. Thankfully, the pack was too busy loading their plates to notice mine and Paul's quiet conversation.

"Come on, Swan. Let's get you something to eat," Paul insisted, rising from his seat beside me.

I placed my hand in his and allowed him to pull me to my feet. His arm went around my shoulders as soon as I was standing, allowing me to lean into his side as we walked over to get our dinner.

* * *

><p>"So tell me what you girls were talking about earlier," Paul said as we drove the short distance from Sam and Emily's to our house.<p>

"Emily was telling Kim and I about the problems Sam has been having with Jacob, Quil, and Embry. Did you know Sam caught Quil and Embry roughhousing in wolf form on First Beach?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sam has talked to Jared and I about what would happen if Jacob tried to take over the pack. We're all hoping it doesn't happen. Sam isn't supposed to be Alpha, but I'd damn sure rather follow him than Black," Paul grumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, feeling slightly hurt that he'd kept something from me.

"Cause, Swan, I know you. If I'd told you, you would've nit-picked the situation to death worrying over it. And you know that if you start worrying, it gets the wolf going and that goes back to Sam, which would've resulted in a hyped up Alpha," Paul explained, reaching over to squeeze my hand.

"Oh," I replied smartly, not really having anything to say in response to that.

He was right, after all. I was a worrier. It was one of my best and worst qualities, according to Paul. He loved it when I worried over him, loved the way my entire focus centered around him, but hated it when I worried about anything else. It probably was a good thing he didn't tell me about the Jacob-Sam issue.

"Hey," Paul murmured, pulling my attention back to him.

"Mmm?" I hummed as he slowed to a stop in our driveway.

He turned his body towards me, his hands coming up to frame my face.

"I love you," Paul breathed, rubbing our noses together.

One of his hands drifted down to rest over my stomach and I smiled as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! So, yes, Bella is pregnant! No, the pack does not know yet, though Emily and Sam know something is going on. They just haven't figured out what yet, they just know their instincts are screaming at them to protect Bella. I'll go into more detail about all that in the next chapter.<strong>

**For those of you wondering "What? How the hell did she get pregnant already?"… Well, remember the last chapter of HIS? She was still feeling kinda sick and having trouble keeping food down? Yeah, she was pregnant. I just didn't address it then because I didn't want to entice those who didn't want to read about the Cullens with the whole baby idea. So, I saved it for this story.**

**Question for you guys: Do you want to hear from other points of view or just Paul and Bella? The only other people I would probably do would be Sam and Emily. Unless there's something major that needs to be told from someone else's POV. I could go either way and reserve the right to make the final decision, but I want to know your opinion so I can take it into account.**

**Alright. I'm done for this chapter. See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: His Reaction

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Three

**Paul's POV**

The sunlight through the bedroom window woke me earlier than normal the morning after the pack get-together. Rolling over, my arms reached for Bella to find the bed empty. I sat up in bed, franticly scenting the air for her.

"Swan?" I called, eyes darting for her as I threw off the thin cover.

"Be right there!" Bella called back from the kitchen.

Instantly, my wolf relaxed and I fell back into bed.

Jesus, but he'd been jacked up ever since she told me she was pregnant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_I was chopping carrots and potatoes for the stew Swan was making for dinner, watching as she stirred the pot on the stove carefully. Her color wasn't looking too good and she kept swallowing, her head turned away from the pot._

"_What's wrong with you, Swan?" I asked, trying to hide my worry._

"_I just… don't feel very good," Bella mumbled, covering her mouth and nose with her hand._

"_Well, hell, sit down or something," I instructed, moving to take over the pot._

_Instead of moving to sit at the table, she ended up running down the hallway and into the bathroom. Seconds later I heard her emptying her stomach into the toilet, the heaving noises making me tremble._

"_Swan!" I shouted, abandoning the pot._

_I rounded the doorway to the bathroom to see her hunched over the toilet, dry heaves continuing to shake her body. I fell down on my knees beside her, pulling her hair back as she sobbed._

"_Just breathe, Swan," I encouraged, rubbing her back._

"_I'm sorry," Bella rasped, leaning against me._

"_Don't be stupid. It's not your fault you're sick," I snorted, nosing her hair._

"_Can you help me up?" Bella requested shakily._

_I stood, bringing her to her feet with me. My arm stayed around her as I flushed the toilet and took her to the sink to brush her teeth. Her hands shook as she cleaned her mouth of the vomit taste and my wolf began to twitch nervously._

_Something was wrong with our mate._

"_You should go rest. Right? I mean, are you tired?" I asked, unsure of what to do._

"_Yeah. It's probably just a twenty-four hour thing," Bella sighed as I led her down the hall to our bedroom._

"_It's not that flu thing you had earlier?" I asked._

"_No. I can't still have that. It's been over a month since I jumped," Bella denied._

_I wasn't so sure, but didn't want to upset her by voicing my concerns. Instead, I helped her into bed before going to call Charlie._

"_I don't like the sound of that. Has she been throwing up much before today?" Charlie asked after I explained the situation._

"_No, not really. Today was the first time I've noticed in a while. She was making stew and suddenly just looked really sick. When I told her to sit down, she ran to the bathroom," I told him, running my fingers through my hair._

"_It could just be a twenty-four hour bug, like she said, but if it keeps up I'd take her to see the doctor. It could be something else," Charlie suggested, ramping the wolf up even more. _

"_God, what do I do if she's really sick?" I groaned, agony ripping through me at the thought._

"_Then you deal with it. Listen to me, son. Bella's always been a pretty healthy kid, apart from the clumsiness. She was the only kid in her class to avoid strep in elementary school. Trust me, she'll be fine," Charlie assured me._

_Three days later, she still wasn't feeling well. Nothing I fixed for her would stay down, not even crackers and ginger ale. I was frantic with worry, sure she was dying._

"_Let me take you to the doctors," I pleaded as she hunched over the trash can, throwing up what little she'd managed to get down._

"_No," she mumbled as soon as she could._

"_Bella, you're sick. We need to take you to the doctor," I insisted, sitting by her side._

_Sighing tiredly, she looked at me. The dark circles under her eyes from a few months ago were back, attesting to her lack of sleep. Her skin was dry, her lips chapped from dehydration. _

"_Okay. Call the doctor," Bella agreed finally._

"_Thank you," I breathed, leaning forward to kiss her forehead._

_She gave me a tired smile, closing her eyes in an attempt to catch up on sleep. I left her, hoping she would be able to sleep for a few hours at least, but knowing she'd be lucky to catch an hour. _

_Minutes later, she had an appointment the following day with the local doctor's office._

* * *

><p>"Here you go," Bella smiled, jolting me from my thoughts.<p>

"What's this?" I asked as she set down a tray over my lap.

"Breakfast in bed," Bella answered, crawling in beside me.

"I see. Any particular reason for it?" I asked, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Just because I love you," Bella grinned, kissing my cheek.

"I love you, too," I murmured, turning to meet her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_I paced the waiting room, frustrated that I couldn't be back there with my Swan. The nurses had requested I stay away so they could do a full examination. Apparently, my presence would hinder them._

_Fuck that._

_I wanted to be with my mate, not standing in a room full of sniffling children and hacking old men. But, of course, Bella had looked at me with those big brown eyes of hers and I had caved to staying in the smelly waiting room. _

"_Damn it, what's taking so long?" I grumbled under my breath._

_She'd been in there for almost an hour now and I was starting to lose my shit. One snotty nosed kid kept screaming about candy or something and I was quickly developing a headache. My wolf was growling, wanting our mate with us, but I fought him down, knowing I couldn't lose it in a room full of humans._

"_Mr. Lahote?"_

_I turned to the voice immediately, practically bowling the woman over as I stormed towards her._

"_Yes?" I bit out._

"_Uh… Dr. Thomas r-requests your presence in the exam room," the nurse stuttered out._

_I nodded sharply, moving past her and following Bella's scent towards the back of the building. The nurse followed behind, offering directions though they weren't needed. I could find my Swan anywhere, scent or no scent._

_I tensed as soon as I walked into the exam room, gritting my teeth against a growl when I saw Bella crying on that raised plastic bed._

"_P-Paul," Bella sobbed, holding her arms out for me._

_With a muffled growl, I launched myself across the room towards her, gathering her into my arms easily. I sat in a nearby chair, my mate cradled in my arms. My fingers tangled in her hair, holding her head to my shoulder as the other wrapped possessively around her waist. She clutched me tightly, her tiny hands gripping at my t-shirt._

"_Ah, you must be Paul," a voice said from the doorway._

_I almost roared at the woman for intruding on my mate and me, but kept the sound inside as Bella rubbed my chest. I couldn't completely contain my growl, though, as the doctor walked into the room. I read the name on her jacket, recognizing it as the name the nurse had given me in the waiting room._

"_I assume Bella hasn't told you the news, yet?" Dr. Thomas asked, grinning widely._

"_No," I gritted, tightening my hold on the girl in question._

"_Bella? Would you like for me to tell him?" Dr. Thomas offered gently when it became obvious Bella wasn't going to speak._

_She nodded against my chest, her tears quickly soaking my shirt._

_Dr. Thomas reached behind her to pull out a bunch of papers before handing them to me. I took them with one hand, frowning down at the top page which had "Test Results" written across the top and "Positive" written towards the bottom, underneath a chart._

"_Congratulations. It looks like you're going to be a father."_

_Holy shit!_

_Charlie's gonna kill me._

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked, laying her head on my shoulder.<p>

"The day we found out," I answered, moving my hand down to cradle her barely rounded stomach.

She smiled up at me, her entire face lighting up as she snuggled closer.

"You were so cute, worried about Charlie's reaction," Bella giggled.

"You scared the shit out of me with all that crying," I accused.

"I know. I'm sorry," Bella pouted.

"Eh, I forgave you a long time ago," I told her, nipping at her jaw.

"You're gonna be a great daddy," Bella sighed.

God, I hoped so.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so some people mentioned wanting to see Paul's reaction to finding out about the baby. I hope you guys liked it! <strong>

**Now, I won't be able to update again for a few days. I'm going to visit family out of state and, sadly, they don't have wireless. And, even sadder, my USB drive got soda spilled on it last year, but kept on chugging along until a few days ago when a water bottle drowned my entire purse. A tragic loss, truly. So, no way to transfer files from my laptop to their desktop to update. But, I will try to write while I'm there so you guys can get chapters once I return! **

**See you guys next week!**


	4. Chapter 4: Her News

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Four

**Bella's POV**

Paul and I were standing outside Charlie's house, neither one looking forward to the conversation we were going to have to have with my father once inside the door.

"Do you think it'll be worse than when we told him you were moving in with me?" Paul asked slowly.

No doubt he was remembering the way Charlie had glared at him, constantly fingering his gun as Paul told him about me moving out. Paul had held his ground, though, no so much as flinching when Charlie pulled out his gun and began turning it in his hands.

"_Did you get my baby girl pregnant?"_

"_No, sir."_

At least he hadn't been lying when he said it. Hopefully Charlie would see it that way and not aim his gun at Paul when we told him the news.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," I murmured, rubbing his arm soothingly.

He sighed heavily, gripping my hand in his much larger one.

"Well, I guess we should go ahead and get this over with," Paul grumbled, leading me up the stairs.

We stood side-by-side, waiting for Charlie to answer the door. I placed a hand to my stomach, trying to still the rolling and churning going on.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, worried that if I opened my mouth I would get sick all over my father's front porch.

"Just try to breathe nice and easy, Swan. We'll get through this," Paul reassured me, pulling me closer into his side.

Before I could form a response, Charlie opened the door, smiling when he saw us.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this. What are you two doing here?" Charlie asked, moving aside to let us in.

"Just thought we'd drop by for a visit. How you doing, Chief?" Paul asked as we walked in.

"Good, good. Works been slow this week, not that I'm complaining. I'm hoping Billy and I will be able to go out on the water this weekend," Charlie told us as we settled down in the living room.

"It's supposed to be a good weekend. The weather's not really calling for much rain," Paul nodded, putting his arm around my shoulder along the back of the couch.

"I wouldn't hold out for it," Charlie chuckled darkly.

Silence fell between us and I felt Charlie's eyes on me, causing me to shift nervously. This was the worst possible situation to find myself in and I felt like I was still in high school as I sat there, waiting for the shit to hit the fan.

"Okay. What's going on?" Charlie asked, narrowing his eyes between Paul and I.

Paul and I looked at each other, his eyes asking me whether or not I would be able to break the news to my father. With a soft sigh, he turned to look at Charlie, gripping my hand between both of his.

"Charlie, you know I love Bella and would do anything for her," Paul started, making Charlie's face turn red.

Charlie nodded, encouraging Paul to continue.

"I promise, I'll take good care of her. She'll never want for anything. I told you over a month ago that nothing would ever happen to her with me and I meant it," Paul went on.

By now, Charlie's face was slowly turning purple and I was beginning to feel my breakfast trying to make a comeback.

"We went to the doctor last week and-"

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out, immediately easing the nauseous feeling.

Charlie's face faded from purple straight to pale, making me worry he was going to collapse from his chair.

"Dad?" I questioned after he'd been silent for a few minutes.

He grunted in response, his eyes flitting from Paul to me and back.

"Dad," I tried again.

He looked at me, his gaze instantly going down to rest on my stomach. He swallowed heavily, his color slowly returning as he met my gaze again.

"A baby?" Charlie croaked.

I nodded, smiling slightly.

"I'm going to be a… a grandpa?" Charlie murmured, awed.

"Yeah," I laughed weakly, thrilled he seemed to be taking it better than we'd anticipated.

"Well, shit," Charlie sighed, falling back into his chair.

"We just found out last week. You're the first person we've told," I told him.

"We're going to announce it at a bonfire tonight, but we wanted to tell you first. We thought, maybe, you might want to come with us. You'll be the only grandparent the baby gets to see regularly with my parents out of the picture and Renee living in Florida," Paul explained.

"Of course, yeah. Wow. How far along are you, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"About two months," I answered.

Charlie frowned, no doubt doing the calculations in his head. Before he could reach the obvious conclusion, I cut him off.

"Dad, I know what you're thinking, but just remember. I was messed up when you dropped me off at Sam and Emily's, but I was completely aware and fine by the time I left. Paul fixed me, so do not yell at him," I warned.

"Hell, Bells. You were… comatose. And you mean for me to believe that he didn't take advantage of you?" Charlie frowned, though his voice remained calm and even.

"Yes, because it's the truth. Paul never has, nor ever will, take advantage of me," I vowed.

Charlie stared at us for a while longer, glaring a little harder at Paul, but finally relaxed again.

"Alright. What time is this bonfire thing tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Seven. But we were thinking maybe you could come back with us when we leave. I want to talk to you about any renovations that'll need to happen for when the baby comes," Paul told him.

"Sure, sure. Sounds good. You better pray that baby gets your balance, son. I don't know if anybody can handle two Bellas," Charlie huffed, grinning warmly.

"Ah, I'm sure I could handle it," Paul denied, giving me a wink.

I smiled up at him, excited about telling our pack later that night. My hand settled over my stomach and I rubbed gently, imagining what it would be like to have a little Paul running around in a few years.

I could hardly wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

The pack was all gathered around the bonfire, cracking jokes and stuffing their faces. We had to act more human than usual what with all the outsiders around. Charlie sat next to Billy, both with a beer in hand, talking to Harry and Sue Clearwater. Quil's parents were sitting with Embry's mother, the three of them watching the pack with wide eyes, no doubt thinking we were some kind of gang. Even Jared and Kim's parents had shown up, eager to keep an eye on the budding relationship between their children.

I looked around the beach for Bella, finding her sitting beside Emily and Kim, giggling at something Kim was saying. Emily sat close to Bella, mothering her more than usual and glaring at the pack if they got too close with their roughhousing.

What really surprised me was the way Sam hovered nearby, arms crossed and expression stony. His Alpha instincts were screaming at him, no doubt, sensing the presence of a pack pup without the human in him actually knowing what was happening.

I could definitely relate.

"So, dude, what's up?" Jared asked, slinging an arm around my shoulders casually.

"Nothing," I grunted, ducking from under his arm.

"Ah, come on. You know I can scent a secret a mile away. You and Bella have been acting weird all night," Jared accused.

"Have not," I denied, taking a sip of my beer.

"Dude," Jared snorted, giving me a look.

"We just have some information to share tonight and it's making us a little edgy," I said, not wanting to explain further.

"Oh, yeah? You finally pop the question?" Jared asked, looking over to try and spot a ring on Bella's finger.

"Are you crazy? I can't marry Bella until this stupid fucking imprint thing is broken," I grumbled, taking another swing of beer.

"Oh. Right. Forgot about that. Any luck tracking her down?" Jared asked.

"Nope. And it's not like Jacob's any help. The damn pup enjoys watching me suffer," I scowled, glaring at the pup in question.

He was busy goofing off with Embry and Quil near the surf, throwing rocks at each other and shit.

"Well, damn. And you can't mark her, either, can you?" Jared frowned, sipping his own beer.

"No. It's driving my wolf crazy. We want a claim on her, but until I break the imprint, there's nothing I can do," I growled, chucking my bottle.

"It'll work out," Jared assured me, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I mumbled, already walking away from him.

Bella looked up as I approached, her brown eyes lighting up when she saw me. I reached down to lift her onto her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"You ready, Swan?"

She nodded, smiling up at me nervously. I gave her a wink before whistling sharply, drawing everyone's attention to the two of us.

"Swan and I have an announcement to make. Some of you are aware of how sick she's been these past few months. Well, we went to the doctor last week and they told us why," I started, looking down at Bella to finish.

Her smile was as wide as the ocean as she turned her gaze from me to our family.

"I'm pregnant!" Bella squealed, clapping her hands together.

Instantly, we were surrounded by the pack. The girls screaming and crying as they hugged Bella, the guys thumping me on the back in congratulations. The parents looked on, some smiling, some not, as we celebrated the first pack baby.

"I knew you were hiding something!" Jared shouted victoriously.

"Oh, I can't wait to go shopping with you! This is going to be so much fun!" Emily cried, hugging Bella tightly.

Through it all, her hand never left mine.

* * *

><p><strong>So, guess what. Apparently, my family does have wireless down here. Exciting, cause I can update this weekend! Yay!<strong>

**Tomorrow is a little iffy cause we might be spending the night with some family friends, but if I can't update tomorrow, I will as soon as we get back Saturday! **

**How did we like the chapter? Everybody has now been told so we can start to move on from the initial baby glow and into the nitty-gritty. **

**Don't forget, we've still got the Cullens coming back. And now this thing with Rachel… Plus the whole possibility of the pack splitting… Who knows what's gonna happen next?**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Their Fears

**A/N: IllicitWriter has done a fantastic job of creating banners for HIS and HER! They're located on my profile page (or at least they should be) and on my Facebook page. Go check them out! They truly are amazing! She does wonderful work!**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Five

**Paul's POV**

Bounding over tree limps, I raced beside my pack mates as we celebrated the news of Bella's pregnancy. Kim and Emily had taken Bella back to Sam's place to talk baby plans while we ran. Sam kept pace beside me, his thoughts running through my mind as we ran.

_You better find Rachel pretty damn quick,_ Sam growled at me.

_What the hell do you think I've been trying to do?_ I snapped back.

_I know you've been searching, but you've got to find her. Soon. Bella's not the kind of girl who wants to have a man's baby without having his last name. For God's sake, Paul, she doesn't even have your mark!_ Sam reminded me unnecessarily.

_Damn it, I know,_ I snarled, lunging for him in anger.

He met me head on, easily bringing me to the ground. He stood over me, his teeth pressed against my neck in warning as he growled.

_Don't,_ Sam bit out before letting me up.

_I don't know what to do, Sam. I can't find her and, even if I did, how would I go about breaking the imprint? The only way it's ever worked is if the imprint breaks the bond,_ I sighed, dejectedly.

_You'll find a way. If you want to keep Bella and your baby, you'll find a way,_ Sam assured me, rubbing his side against mine as a show of support.

_You two pansies done with your little snuggle fest?_ Jared teased, dancing around us.

With a growl, Sam and I took off after him, howling to the moon and the stars as we raced each other through the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I sat between Emily and Kim on the sofa, the three of us flipping through baby books Emily had inherited from her mother when she moved in with Sam. Apparently, her mother was eager for a grandchild.

"Now, see, this one says morning sickness should let up after the first trimester," Emily pointed out, moving the book so I could see.

"But this one says it could last the entire pregnancy," Kim piped up, shoving her book over top Emily's.

"I guess it just depends," I shrugged, frowning between the two books.

"What did your doctor say?" Kim asked, taking the book back.

"They if it doesn't improve she'll give me something to help it when we go for my next visit. She gave me a bunch of vitamins I'm supposed to take, too. I never knew it was so much work just to have a baby," I laughed lightly.

"But think about the reward," Emily sighed happily, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Personally, I don't think I want kids. Well, maybe one. Jared would make a great dad. I just don't think I can handle the _pain_," Kim admitted, flipping through her book.

"I hadn't thought about that," I murmured.

"Don't worry, Bella. They can give you something to help with the pain," Emily assured me, patting my shoulder.

"Not much they can do about the baby's looks though. Damn, Bells, but you better hope the baby comes out looking like you."

The three of us looked up to see Jacob leaning against the doorway, smirking at us. Emily immediately turned, blocking me partially from view.

"Get out of here, Jacob. We don't need you stressing out Bella," Emily ordered, indicating the door.

Jacob completely ignored her and walked forward, his eyes trained on me.

"The way I see it, Bells, you should just go ahead and get rid of it. I mean, it's not like the thing's gonna have it that great. Paul can't even afford to buy you a decent house. That little run down shack is likely to fall on top of you if a strong wind comes along," Jacob jeered.

"Stop it, Jacob," Kim snapped, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I tried to ignore the way his words stung, but was unable to. Once upon a time, Jake and I had been best friends. Now, it was obvious he hated me, all because I was with Paul instead of him.

"Hell, Bells. The kid would probably have some sort of mental retardation with that fucked up shithead for a daddy. Hey, you know what? You could just take another dive off the cliffs. After all, it's not like Paul can actually stick around. I mean, what with Rachel being his imprint and all. His wolf won't accept a bastard baby," Jacob taunted me, playing on my biggest fear.

"That's it! Get out right now!" Emily demanded, rising from her seat and forcibly pushing Jacob towards the door.

Somehow, despite the fact that she was human and thereby weaker than him, she was able to force Jacob out the door.

"And Sam _will_ be hearing about this!" Emily threatened as she slammed and locked the door behind him.

I sat on the couch, unable to move, my thoughts whirling around in my head. What if Jacob was right and Paul's wolf didn't accept our baby? Just because the wolf liked me more than Rachel didn't mean it would like our baby. Did that mean that if Rachel showed up again, Paul would leave me for her? Was that why he hadn't marked me?

"Bella, stop it," Emily snapped, gripping my arms and jarring me out of my depressing thoughts.

I blinked up at her, feeling the tears beginning to fill my eyes.

"Don't you dare. Stop doubting Paul. He loves you and he would never, not in a million years, leave you. You have such a special bond with him that far surpasses any imprint bond and you know it. Paul's wolf _chose_ _you_ over the imprint. He won't leave you or your baby," Emily soothed, pulling me into her arms as she sat beside me.

"He could. He could leave us both to be with _her_ and I wouldn't be able to stop him. He can't break the imprint and he can't find Rachel to even begin trying to get her to break it," I sniffled, leaning my head against her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bella. He'll find a way. Jared and Sam are going to help him, especially now with the baby on the way. We can look through tribal records and see if we can find anything that might help. Who knows? Maybe there's something buried in the archives," Kim evoked hopefully.

Sniffling loudly, I nodded against Emily's shoulder. They were right. I had to have faith in my bond with Paul.

"I know you're both right. I just… I always worry something might happen and he'll realize he doesn't really want me," I admitted tearfully.

"Well, don't. Paul loves you and that's all there is to it. When they get back from their run, we'll tell them about what Jacob said. They'll take care of him, don't you worry," Emily promised, squeezing my shoulders.

"And, if they don't, I can always borrow my brother's metal bat from his years playing baseball," Kim offered, giving us an evil grin.

It was enough to break the tension and I found myself laughing so hard, tears started spilling down my cheeks.

"What's going on in here?"

We looked up to see Sam, Jared, and Paul in the doorway, the three of them smiling down on us as we giggled on the couch.

"We were just discussing the benefits of metal bats when dealing with problemed wolves," Emily informed Sam.

"Ah. Frying pan works just as well," Sam said, rubbing the back of his head.

"And don't you forget it," Emily shot back, winking at Kim and I.

Of course, that sent us into another round of laughter and I fell into Kim, clutching my stomach against the muscle spasms.

"Ow! Ow! Oh, d-don't m-make me l-laugh-gh! It hu-hu-hurts!" I stuttered between giggles.

I squealed in surprised delight when I felt two arms lift me off the couch and against a strong chest. Paul grinned down at me, his brown eyes glittering down at me as he spun me around once.

"You are so beautiful," Paul murmured in my ear, his lips skimming along the skin beneath.

I took a shaky breath, trembling as he nibbled along my neck.

The girls were right. I didn't need to worry about Rachel coming back or Paul leaving me and our baby. He loved me and I loved him. Nothing was going to change that.

"Sam, we need to talk about Jacob."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-duuuuun!<strong>

**Alright, I know it's a little short, but I'm tired and I really wanna go to bed. I'll try to make it up to you next chapter.**

**Next chapter will deal with Sam, Paul, and Jared dealing with the troublesome baby Alpha. Grrr… I really do not like Jake in these two stories. He's a total pain in the you-know-what. *sigh* But he's being stubborn and refuses to be a "good guy". Oh, well. Maybe Quil and Embry will help reform him by the end. Who knows? I sure as hell don't!**

**Well, darlings, I will try to give you another chapter tomorrow. If not tomorrow, definitely Sunday.**

**See you guys then!**


	6. Chapter 6: His Rage

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Six

**Jacob's POV**

"Dude, why would you say that?" Embry asked, leaning across the engine of my Rabbit.

I shrugged, not bothering to answer him. He already knew why.

"I mean, I get it, but damn. Paul is gonna rip you a new one," Embry moaned when I didn't respond.

I ignored him, just kept working on the engine. Quil was sipping a beer on the sofa, watching as Embry hovered over my shoulder. No doubt he thought the whole thing terribly amusing, the fucker.

"Do you really want her to kill her baby?" Embry pressed, starting to really piss me off.

"Of course not," I grumbled, throwing my wrench down when I realized he wasn't going to leave this alone.

"Then why did you say it?" Embry asked.

Growling, I turned and shoved him away from me.

"Because I hate the fact that she let that bastard impregnate her! Do you smell it? It's constantly hovering around her and it drives me crazy! Every time I'm near her I want to tear something apart," I snarled, tearing at my hair.

"Easy, man. Just breathe," Embry soothed, holding up two placating hands.

"Just leave me the fuck alone," I snapped, striding out of the garage.

The wolf couldn't be denied any longer and I barely had time to shed my clothes before I felt myself phase. The wolf happily took over, racing through the woods towards the edge of our territory. The smell of the Cullen leeches was the only thing that drowned out the scent of Bella's pregnancy, the only thing worse than smelling Paul _inside_ of her.

A howl in the distance and a shift in the air alerted me to the fact that one of my packmates had phased.

_YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_

Paul's threat reverberated in my head and I quickly phased to escape his thoughts. His anger, along with Sam and Jared washed over me, though only Paul had phased. Still, their emotions were making the wolf anxious as we ran away from them. I kept to the boarder along the Cullen territory, hoping their sugary sweet smell would help block out my own. I knew it wouldn't protect me for long, but it could buy me a little time.

Unfortunately, it didn't take as long as I had hoped before I heard the snarl from behind me. Immediately, I phased, turning to face Paul's wolf head on.

_YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO HER?_ Paul screamed at me as soon as I phased.

_How is it any different from what you said to her the first time you saw her?_ I snapped back.

_I WAS TRYING TO HELP HER, ASSHOLE!_ Paul roared before lunging at me.

I spun away from him, snapping at his hind legs as I turned around. His back legs shoved against me, hitting me in the ribs and sending me flying away from him. I landed on my feet and charged back to meet him.

_I love her! She's having my baby! You fucking stay away from her or I'll kill you!_ Paul threatened, drool dripping from his bared teeth.

_Fuck off, Paul! I only said what she and everyone else is thinking. How do you think she'll feel if you don't break the imprint with Rachel? You've said it yourself. You can't mark her until the imprint is broken and you can't marry her until you mark her. Do you really think Bella is going to wait around while you go off in search of your imprint?_ I barked at him as we circled each other.

_Maybe if you would help me, I wouldn't have to worry about tracking down that bitch sister of yours,_ Paul growled.

With a growl to match, I darted forward, my teeth aiming for his throat.

_Who the fuck do you think you are, insulting my sister?_ I shouted, missing his neck by centimeters.

_Who do you think you are insulting my mate?_ Paul spat back.

_She may be your mate, but she can still leave you,_ I said, glaring at him.

_But she won't, because she loves me. I'm the person she chose, I'm the person she wants to be with, I'm the one meant to be with her,_ Paul insisted, taunting me.

_No, I'm the one meant to be with her. She's mine!_ I snarled, lunging for him again.

_She'll never be yours,_ Paul vowed.

_Oh, but she could be,_ I told him, an evil sounding laugh echoing in my mind.

_Fuck you, Black. The only way she could be yours is if-_ Paul started, but I quickly cut him off.

_She's my imprint._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Where is he?" I asked, staring out the window.

"Don't worry, Bella. He'll be back soon," Emily soothed, rubbing her hands up and down my arms.

"We shouldn't have told him. We should have just kept it to ourselves. It wasn't that bad. I mean, Jake has been saying stuff like that ever since he found our Paul and I are together," I said nervously.

"No, he needed to know, as did Sam. We did the right thing," Emily assured me.

"But-" I started.

"No, buts. Now, come on. You need to rest. It's late and I'm sure you haven't been getting much sleep having to get up at all hours of the night," Emily insisted, urging me back towards the guest room.

"I can't sleep without Paul," I argued, though offering little resistance.

"I'm sure if you close your eyes, you'll find yourself drifting off to sleep in no time," Emily encouraged, pulling back the covers for me.

"If you hear anything…?" I trailed off, leaving the question open.

"I'll come wake you," Emily promised, backing out of the room.

She flicked off the lights as she closed the door, surrounding me in darkness. I laid down on the bed, staring out the window at the cloud covered sky, silently willing Paul to come back. Eventually, as the second hand on the tiny alarm clock clicked on, I felt myself slipping off to sleep.

The feeling of arms coming around me jolted me awake and I called out Paul's name in a panic, unable to see who was reaching for me.

"Hush, Swan. It's me," Paul's voice came through the darkness.

"Oh," I sighed, turning into his arms.

His fingers ran through my hair, his hold on me tight as I breathed in the reassuring smell of his skin.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice still tinged with the edge of sleep.

"I found him. He was trying to cover his scent by stick close to the leech's territory, but I tracked him down," Paul told me.

"Did you hurt him?" I asked, unsure of whether or not I wanted the answer to be "yes".

"No. Fucker was too fast and I was too pissed," Paul growled into my neck.

"That's okay. I know he didn't mean it. He's just… upset," I reassured him.

"Don't defend him, Swan. He doesn't deserve it," Paul huffed, turning on his back.

I sat up, frowning down at him for the sudden change in mood.

"What else happened out there?" I asked hesitantly.

He didn't answer me right away, leading me to believe it was something bad. I bit my lip nervously as he stared at the ceiling, his face a stony mask of pure fury.

"Paul?" I questioned softly, able to hear the trembling in my own voice.

"He told me he imprinted," Paul bit out.

"Oh," I said, unable to think of anything else or why he would be so upset over it.

Paul didn't elaborate and my worry began to increase again.

"Why are you so upset about that?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Because… he imprinted on you."

* * *

><p><strong>Talk about a clusterfuck! So Paul imprinted on Rachel, but is with Bella and Jacob imprinted on Bella who is with Paul. <strong>

**Alright, no body freak out. I promise you'll get a happy ending. And it will not involve Bella and Jake together, so don't even offer that as a possibility. This is a Paul/Bella fic, not a Jacob/Bella fic.**

**Until next time, dearies!**


	7. Chapter 7: Her Choice

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Seven

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't breathe and spots dancing in front of my eyes, making it hard to see. There was a roaring in my ears, drowning out everything but Paul's words.

"_He imprinted on you."_

Why? God, why couldn't anything be simple? Now, instead of just having Paul's imprint to break, I had to break an imprint with Jacob, my longtime friend.

It just wasn't fair.

My entire world was crumbling around me and I couldn't do a damned thing to stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

"Damn it, do something!" I snarled, unable to control the wolf as we watched our mate fall apart.

"What do you expect me to do?" Sam asked, glaring up at me from kneeling in front of Bella.

As soon as I told her Jacob had imprinted on her, she'd shut down. She wouldn't respond to me or Sam. Emily sat beside her, arm around my mate, talking softly to her. Sam held Bella's hands in his, frowning as he stared into her face.

"Enough of this shit," I grumbled, shoving Sam out of the way.

I grabbed Bella by her arms, shaking her as gently as I could while still indicating I meant business.

"Swan, you stop this right now! Damn it, think about the baby!" I snapped, my entire body trembling under the onslaught of worry for mate and pup.

With a violent shudder, Bella fell into my arms, grasping at my arms to wrap around her. I brought her up against my chest, hushing her softly while she made these horrible noises.

"I've got you, Swan," I murmured into her hair.

"Don't leave me. Please, don't leave," Bella gasped desperately.

"I'm not going anywhere, idiot. Now, breathe," I instructed, framing her face with my hands in order to hold her gaze.

She mimicked my breathing until it was back to normal, her heartbeat no longer sounding as though it was going to pound out of her chest.

"Now, what the hell was that about?" I demanded softly, settling her in my lap as I took her previous place on the couch.

Emily scooted over to make room for me, her concerned gaze boring into my mate. Sam stood in front of us, his arms crossed over his chest and his brows drawn together in frustrated concern.

"I thought… you wouldn't want me anymore," Bella mumbled, her fingers going up and down my forearm.

"Why would you think that?" I pressed, though I already suspected I knew the answer.

"Because… why would you? Edward didn't want me and he said I was his soul mate. Jake doesn't want me and I'm his imprint. If they have, or had, such a connection to me, why would you _choose_ to be with me? I just… don't understand," Bella admitted, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Oh, Bella," Emily whispered, reaching forward to take the younger girl's hand.

"Obviously, you weren't Edward's soul mate. If you were, he never would've been able to leave you, let alone cause you the pain of drinking from you. It was just his adolescent mind wishing for something he was unable to find. As for Jacob, he does want you, but his wolf hates the fact that you're pregnant with Paul's baby. And, until the imprint is broken, he won't be able to look past the wolf's hatred to be happy for you," Sam explained.

Bella stared down at the hand that rested on my arm, her finger drawing circles as she thought over Sam's words. I nodded once at my Alpha, thanking him for putting into words exactly what I had been thinking.

My poor mate.

She had been through too much, too fast. I knew she was plagued by doubt, but I hadn't connected the dots until she'd drawn the lines. It made sense, though, the reason she was so desperate when it came to the thought of me leaving. Even before she found out about Jacob, the one person she had believed would love her forever and never leave had completely shattered her faith in him. In a way, she was right to wonder why I would choose to be with her.

She never could see herself the way others saw her.

"How do I break the imprint?" Bella asked, bringing us back to the issue at hand.

"It's simple, really. You have to reject Jacob's wolf," Sam told her.

She looked up at me, her brown eyes determined as she pulled her hand from Emily's and wrapped both of them around mine. With my free hand, I brushed her hair back behind her ear, smiling slightly when it refused to stay there.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded once.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV<strong>

The sun was coming up, putting a close on the longest fucking night of my life. I trudged through the bushes around my dad's house, looking forward to falling into bed and forgetting all about Bella fucking Swan.

As I walked past the shed that passed for a garage, I saw a light was on inside. Groaning at having Quil or Embry in there messing with my shit, I stormed inside, ready to chew them out, but stopped short.

"Hey, Jake," Bella smiled weakly.

I blinked a few times, making sure I wasn't imagining things, but the image before me refused to go away. Bella sat on the hood of my Rabbit, feet on the bumper, legs spread apart, arms braced on her knees as she leaned forward. Her luscious mahogany hair fell over her shoulders, the tips tickling the soft skin of her arms. My wolf growled, partly from the urge to fuck her and partly in anger as Paul's scent hit us.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" I managed to growl out as I fought down the wolf.

She bit her lip, a sure sign that she was nervous and I swallowed a groan and a snarl at the same time.

"Paul told me about you… and me," Bella told me, her voice soft as a breeze.

I grunted, having kinda guessed that was why she'd shown up.

"Jake, will you… phase?" Bella asked, biting her thumb as she looked up at me.

I froze, every nerve in my body zinging as my wolf fought to the surface.

"Get. Away," I snarled, sensing a loss of control was quick in coming.

She instantly slid off the car and moved behind it, ducking down as the phase took over. In a blink, I landed on my paws, huffing as I scented the air.

No blood.

She was safe.

The wolf growled, the anger rising when the mix of Bella and Paul's scent came crashing into me. I could feel the fur along my back standing up, but before the wolf could completely take over, Sam stepped in the way.

"Stand down, Jacob," Sam ordered, though it lacked the Alpha command.

I growled at him, disappointed at being kept away from my prey.

"Bella, come here," Sam insisted, not taking his eyes off me.

I watched as Bella stood from behind the car and slowly made her way to Sam. With a hand, he kept her slightly behind him.

No doubt protecting that bastard growing inside her.

I barred my teeth at them, a growl continuously rumbling through my body, but Sam didn't order me to stand down. Instead, Bella moved forward. Instantly, the wolf focused on her.

"I don't want you," Bella said calmly.

My entire body jerked as though I had stuck my finger in an electric socket. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the feeling, but it persisted.

"I release you from the bond," Bella continued, her voice just as composed.

One last volt and my body slumped forward. Without warning, I phased back to human, naked as the day I was born and just as unsteady. Sam kneeled down beside me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Easy. Take it easy," Sam soothed.

The wolf slumped inside of me, weaker than I was. Turning my head slightly, I saw Bella standing by Paul, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

I didn't want to kill him.

Or her.

With that though, relief coursed through me and I felt like sobbing at everything I'd done to her.

My best friend.

"I'm so sorry," I gasped, feeling a tear slip from the corner of my eye.

"It's okay," Bella smiled weakly.

"Let's see about getting you inside. You need to rest up," Sam insisted, lifting me easily.

"You do, too. It's been a long night," Paul murmured to his mate.

Bella nodded, giving me one last smile before Paul led her away. Sam helped me into the house and into my room.

"Get some sleep. When you feel up to it, come by the house. We'll talk about this," Sam instructed.

I nodded, my head feeling heavier despite the ease I finally felt. Before the door could click shut behind him, I slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Seriously, with the holidays and family visits and having to go with my family to a lot of events, I had no time to write or read. So sad!<strong>

**But, updates should be quicker in coming now. I'm back at school and classes don't start for another two weeks. Plenty of time for writing!**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Their Struggle

**A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know, I've changed the genre of this story. Instead of Romance and Hurt/Comfort, it's now Family and Hurt/Comfort. As I'm writing, I'm realizing there's less romance and more focus on family. Don't worry, though! The romance won't be completely gone as I hope to reassure you guys in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Eight

**Paul's POV**

Sweat dripped into my eyes despite the cool temperature. My muscles were beginning to protest the heavy work I'd put them through, but I refused to stop. The stress of the past few weeks had finally caught up with me and the only way I could release the tension was to just keep working.

The sound of hammer hitting nail echoed off the trees behind me, the rhythmic pounding an exact match to the heartbeat coming from inside the house. I knew she was starting to worry. Her heartbeat would increase at random intervals, causing my hammer to swing faster. So far, though, she hadn't ventured outside. For that, I was grateful. I didn't want her to see me like this, so close to the edge.

The only thing keeping me from going over was the sound of her heartbeat and the monotony of the hammer on nail.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Bella? You here?" I called as I walked into her and Paul's three room house.

The faint sound of hammer hitting nail came from out back, but before I could move towards the backdoor, Bella came hurrying to meet me from the bedroom.

"Thank God. Sam, I don't know what to do. He's been out there for almost… fifteen hours," Bella told me after checking the time.

"What happened?" I asked, urging her to sit on the couch.

"I don't know. We came back after I broke the imprint with Jake. He was completely normal until we got ready to go for bed. He said he was going to go for a quick run, but never came back to bed. When I got up around two to look for him, I found him out back, cutting wood. He's been working on that deck he promised he'd build ever since," Bella explained, wringing her hands.

Taking her hands in mine, I forced her to meet my gaze and waited for her to voice the fears I knew plagued her now more than ever.

"I know he's… thinking about her. Sometimes, at night, he'll say her name. And it breaks my heart because he sounds so… angry, so frustrated. And other times, it's like he's given up hope of ever finding her. I want to help him, but I don't know how," Bella whispered brokenly.

"There isn't much you can do, Bella, beside just be there when he needs you. And remember that he chose you. We'll find Rachel soon and figure out a way to break the imprint, possibly without her even knowing about it," I tried to assure her.

"How?" Bella asked, a few tears escaping from her eyes.

"You let us worry about that. I promise, though, we'll take care of it," I smiled, wiping away the wet trail along her cheek.

"Could you… Could you go talk to him? Please? I know he doesn't want me to see him like that. It's why I haven't gone back there yet, but if you could get him to come inside… He needs to eat something," Bella pleaded, clasping my hands desperately.

"I'll go talk to him," I agreed, kissing her forehead as I stood up.

"Thank you, Sam," Bella said as I walked outside.

I nodded in response, the wolf feeling at peace after checking in on our most vulnerable pack mate. As soon as I stepped outside, though, he was all business.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I heard Sam come out of the house, jumping down the demolished back steps before making his way over to where I was setting up the framework for the back deck my mate wanted.

"Paul," Sam said, causing me to falter in my rhythm.

For the first time since I had started, I wasn't working in time with Bella's heart and it made the wolf a little nervous.

"What?" I snapped, anxiously listening for her heartbeat so I could get back on track.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked, distracting me further.

"Building a deck. What the hell does it look like?" I growled, picking up on the pitter-patter I had been straining to hear.

"Looks like your avoiding Bella," Sam sighed, leaning against a post in the ground.

I spun towards him, snarling aggressively at his outrageous suggestion.

"I'm trying to protect her," I spat as tremors worked through my body.

"And you think this is protecting her? Paul, when will you learn? Bella is a worrier. Do you think she got any sleep last night with you out here 'trying to protect her'?" Sam pressed, pushing the wolf.

"Back off, Uley," I warned, not wanting to hear about how much I was hurting my Swan by staying away from her.

"She knows what's going on with you. She knows you're constantly thinking about how to break the imprint with Rachel. She needs you to talk to her, though. This whole closing yourself off from her is only going to end up pushing her away. Is that what you want? Cause the way you're acting, you might as well have just let Jacob have her," Sam continued, headless of my warning.

"Fuck you!" I roared, leaping for him.

My fist hit him in the jaw, sending him to the ground. He dragged me with him, easily flipping us over so he was on top. He didn't strike me, though, simply used his Alpha strength to pin me down.

"Wake up, Paul! That girl loves you, so you better damn well start taking better care of her!" Sam insisted with a quiet intensity.

I glared up at him, knowing he was right, but unwilling to admit it. Even though I had been taking good physical care of her, I had been slacking with my emotional support, which she needed from me with all her hormones going whacky.

Her doubts and fears were haunting her and I often woke to find her crying desperately for me in her sleep. Until the fucking imprint was broken, she won't be able to relax and that meant stress on her and the baby.

Instantly, my wolf calmed, allowing me to calm as well. Neither of us wanted to risk our pup or our mate. Sam released me, sensing my wolf backing down.

"Sorry," I mumbled, rising to my feet.

"S'alright. Go see to your woman," Sam said, clapping me on the shoulder.

I didn't bother responding as I made my way back into the house I had left the night before. Bella sat in the kitchen, a cup of tea in her hands. She looked up when I walked in, but didn't move to greet me. Instead, she looked back down at her cup and I realized just how much I had hurt her by keeping her out.

"Bella," I sighed, moving to kneel beside her.

"Don't. Please," Bella whispered, refusing to meet my gaze.

"No. You need to hear this and I… I should've said it before now," I insisted, turning her chair so she was facing me.

Her hands began trembling as I cupped them in my own, bringing them to my lips to kiss each finger.

"I have dreams about her. Nightmares, really, where she comes back. She won't leave us alone, constantly hanging around, trying to trip me into being with her. And you… you end up leaving me. No matter how hard I try to hold you, no matter how much I tell you I love you… you just leave… taking our baby with you and I… I lose it. I completely fucking lose it without you and I'm… terrified that dream, that nightmare, is going to become my reality. I don't want to become lost to the wolf," I admitted, resting my forehead against our joined hands.

"And last night…?" Bella trailed off.

"Last night was all me. I was angry that you're now free to be mine completely, but I still can't be yours. You… you broke the imprint, but I'm still searching for mine. And even when I find her… I don't know how I'll be able to break it. This, our relationship, has never happened before in the history of the tribe. And I can't marry you or mark you until I can be yours completely. But I want to _so badly_. The imprint keeps me from doing it, though, and it makes me that much angrier. At her. At being a wolf. At imprinting. It just builds and builds until I feel like I'm going to combust. Last night, it was as worse as it's even been. I knew I needed a release, but I didn't want to leave you alone. The next best thing was manual labor. And you did make me promise to build you that deck," I explained, looking up at her as I finished.

I was surprised to see tears falling down her cheeks, having not smelled the salt or heard the change in her breathing. Leaning up towards her, I wiped away the tears, kissing the trails left behind. Her arms wrapped around my neck, holding me tightly as mine wrapped around her waist. I easily lifted her, taking her place in the chair and placing her on my lap.

"I love you so much. I just want us to be together without this hanging over our heads," I murmured, nuzzling her cheek.

"I know. I want that, too," Bella sniffled, turning to rub our noses together.

Smiling softly at her display, I couldn't resist pressing my lips to hers. There was no intensity to the kiss, just a simple show of affection between two people who knew each other as intimately as possible and still enjoyed being with each other.

This is what mating was supposed to be like. The magic of imprinting couldn't compare to the magic I found in her touch, in the feel of her.

I would never give it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, my darlings! What do we think of this chapter? We got to see a little more of the difficulties Paul is facing and how he and Bella are handling it. <strong>

**Now, I know we're eight chapters in and there hasn't really been any "bow-chicka-bow-wow" (so to say). So far I haven't been able to write one that fits with what's going on in the story. I just can't make it come together. Believe me, I've tried. **

**But, for those of you craving some lemon-y goodness, you can check out my newest project Bella's Lemonade Stand. It's an anthology of short stories and one-shots all based around Bella and other various partners. Check it out, if you so desire.**

**Next chapter will being coming to you guys within the next few days!**


	9. Chapter 9: His Guilt

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Nine

**Jacob's POV**

I stood outside of their house, uncertain whether or not it was actually a good idea to go inside. I could hear Bella in the kitchen, no doubt preparing dinner, and it sounded like Paul was out back working on the deck. Neither one showed any indication of knowing I stood on their front porch, fist raised to knock against the door.

That's why it surprised me when the door suddenly opened and Bella invited me inside.

"Were you planning on standing outside all day or were you actually going to knock?" Bella asked as she shut the door behind me.

"I hadn't decided," I told her, uncomfortable at being alone with her, knowing how much pain I'd caused.

"Honestly, Jake, it's not like I bite. Paul, though, he might," Bella teased as she led me into the kitchen.

The room was filled with the aroma of garlic bread and lemon butter sauce. Pasta bubbled on the stove while chicken baked in the oven. Warmth infused the small room, relaxing me and my wolf as Bella urged me to have a seat.

"So, to what do we owe the visit?" Bella asked, turning back to her cooking.

My nerves came back and I had to fight against the swarm of hummingbirds that had decided to take up residence in my stomach. I began to wring my hands together, slightly embarrassed at how sweaty they were.

Before the whole thing with the Cullens happened, I never would have had this much trouble talking to Bella. We were best friends and nothing was taboo in our relationship, but I had screwed that up big time by being such an ass to her. The fact that she acted as if nothing had happened was a testament to her unwavering ability to forgive.

Still, the guilt continued to plague me and I knew I had to do something to make up for the awful way I'd treated her.

"Here," I said, sliding a piece of paper across the table to her.

She turned from the stove, frowning at the ten digit number listed.

"What is this?" Bella asked, looking up to meet my gaze.

"It's Rachel's phone number in Pullman. That's where she's been," I told her, wincing internally at the pain that flashed across her face at my sister's name.

"Oh," Bella whispered.

I watched her cautiously as she fumbled for the chair in front of her, sinking into the seat unsteadily. The hammering outside came to an abrupt stop and Paul came running through the back door seconds later.

"Bella!" Paul called, kneeling in front of her worriedly.

"I'm alright," Bella reassured him.

"Just breathe, Swan. Nice and easy," Paul soothed, stroking her hair.

Uncomfortable as I was in the situation, I knew I needed to stay until Bella had calmed down. Paul, no doubt, would have questions and insults to throw my way soon enough and I was going to stand my ground, deserving of every one.

I watched as Bella silently handed Paul the slip of paper with Rachel's phone number on it, surprised when he seemed to instantly know what it was. His hands began to tremble and the paper crumbled in his hands. Despite his obvious anger, he was gentle as he nuzzled Bella, gently soothing her until she was once again calm. Only then did he turn his attention to me.

"Where is she?" Paul asked.

"Pullman. She went back there to live with some of her old classmates," I told him, willing to tell him everything and anything he needed to know to make things right.

Paul nodded, his eyes glazed as he began to think over what he was going to do.

I wasn't sure how he was going to break the imprint, but I was pulling for him. Imprinting on someone was difficult enough, but when your wolf hated your imprint, it was pure torture. I had wanted to tear my body apart when I imprinted on Bella. Paul had been living with his imprint for much longer, while having a mate and pup to take care of. His struggles were, by far, much worse than I could have even imagined.

Paul turned to look at Bella, their eyes meeting and holding for several seconds as they seemed to have a silent conversation.

"You have to go," Bella whispered, breaking the tense silence.

"I don't want to leave you alone," Paul argued, his voice just as soft as hers.

"I won't be alone. I'll stay with Sam and Emily until you get back," Bella said, her hand reaching up to stroke his cheek fondly.

"I don't know how long it'll take. I could be gone a while. I don't want to be separated from you while you carry our pup," Paul insisted, leaning his forehead against hers.

The moment felt too intimate for me to witness, but I didn't want to draw more attention to myself by leaving. Instead, I simply looked anywhere but at the two of them, though nothing could block out their conversation.

"I need you to do this, Paul. For the three of us. Do you honestly still want to be attached to her when our baby comes? Do you want our baby to know that you aren't completely ours because she still holds a part of you?" Bella pressed, sounding almost desperate.

The whimper of the wolf coming from Paul's throat hit something deep within my own wolf. I fought the sudden urge to throw my head back and let loose a howl of despair.

"Alright. But you'll stay with Sam and Emily, in their guest bedroom. And I'll call you every day. And if anything, _anything_, happens or goes wrong, I'm coming home. No arguments," Paul compromised.

"Deal," Bella smiled, moving to press her lips against his.

Paul turned to me, then, his face thunderous as I hesitantly met his gaze.

"You'll keep an eye on her for me. Sam and Emily will protect her well enough, but you know how important she is to me and will fight that much harder to keep her safe," Paul said.

My wince this time was visible and I cursed the pack mind. Even while my wolf hated Bella, my human side had loved her. The conflicting emotions had made being around her extremely difficult, more so than Paul would have around Rachel. The entire pack knew I had loved Bella from an early age and that my love for her had no diminished an iota as time went by.

It was why Paul could trust me with Bella's protection, because, just like him, I would do anything to keep her safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know, I know. It's super-duper short and I'm sorry for that, but I kinda liked Jake having a chapter all to himself. <strong>

**Has he redeemed himself to you guys? He really is trying. And he's helped Paul find Rachel! That's gotta count for something, right?**

**So, next chapter will be up by Wednesday (hopefully). I might be making a trip tonight or tomorrow night, otherwise I would say tomorrow. In any case, it'll be soon!**

**See you guys then!**


	10. Chapter 10: Her Past

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Ten

**Bella's POV**

The days went by exceptionally slow after Paul's departure. I spent my time with the pack, though mostly with Sam and Emily. Jake was around a lot, too, constantly hovering to make sure I didn't "stress out". It was nice to have my best friend back, but I was missing my wolf. Kim and Emily tried to keep me busy with idea for a baby shower, despite my instance that I didn't want one.

The only peace I seemed to get was visiting Charlie, which is where I found myself a week after Paul had left, busy in the kitchen.

"Bells, you wanna tell me what exactly is going on?" Charlie asked as I puttered around the familiar room.

"I'm making paella," I answered, purposefully misunderstanding his question.

"You know what I mean," Charlie frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared me down.

I avoided his gaze, focusing instead on stirring the rice. I didn't want to admit that I was avoiding La Push because it felt odd being there without Paul.

"I just miss you," I told him instead.

Instantly, his stony expression faded and he roughly cleared his throat.

"Well, I miss you, too, kid," Charlie grunted, patting my shoulder as he walked past me.

I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful he wasn't going to push me further.

"Have you heard from Paul?" Charlie asked on his way to the living room.

"Oh, um, no. Not since Tuesday," I said.

"Hmm," Charlie hummed, but didn't comment on the fact that it had been three days since I'd heard from my wolf.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, forcing back the tears that wanted to spill. My hormones had gotten worse with Paul leaving, my doubts and fears constantly bubbling up. Going three days without hearing from him certainly wasn't helping things, but with no way of calling him myself, there wasn't anything I could do about it.

His last call had been from a payphone outside of a gas station in Othello. After three days, he was less than 100 miles from Rachel. He'd promised to call as soon as he found her. With three more days having passed, I was beginning to worry about what had happened to my wolf.

Sam and Jake both assured me he was fine, having been phased at the same time as Paul, but they couldn't give me any information about what he was doing. Paul was purposefully blocking their thoughts. That only added to my worry that something was wrong.

Shaking the negative thoughts from my head, I went back to focusing on dinner. Pleased to see the rice had absorbed almost all the liquid, I moved to pull down a couple plates and a glass for myself.

"Dad, do you need another beer?" I asked over the sound of the TV.

"Sure," Charlie called back.

I plated some of the rice, grabbed a beer out of the fridge, and walked into the living room to give Charlie his dinner.

"Smells really good, Bells," Charlie appreciated, breathing deeply.

"Hope it tastes as good as it smells," I smiled, walking back into the kitchen to plate my own dinner.

As I walked past the phone, it startled me by letting out a shrill ring.

"Got it," I told Charlie, lifting it off the receiver.

"Hello?" I asked, fitting the phone between my shoulder and ear.

There was a long pause on the other side, making me check the connection before I spoke again.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked, becoming slightly worried.

"Bella?"

The phone fell from my hands, making a loud clatter as it hit the laminated kitchen floor. The roaring in my ears couldn't block out Charlie's frantic shout as he launched out of his chair.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Charlie asked, gripping my shoulders.

I couldn't respond, but stared at the phone as if it was going to snap up and bite me. Charlie followed my gaze, frowning at the phone on the floor before picking it up.

"Hello? Who is this?" Charlie demanded, curving an arm around my shoulders.

I moved into his embrace, for once grateful for Charlie's support. I didn't want to talk to the person on the other end of the line and I doubted Charlie would either, but I couldn't bring myself to hang up the phone.

The soft sound from handset indicated the person on the phone was talking and I watched as Charlie's face steady turned red.

"What the hell do you think you're doing calling here? Do you realize what your family did by leaving?" Charlie snarled, the arm around my shoulders tightening.

More sounds came from the phone, but Charlie quickly cut them off.

"The hell you are! You stay away from my daughter or, so help me, I will throw your ass in jail for harassment," Charlie threatened before hanging up the phone.

Almost instantly he picked the phone back up, removing his arm from around me to angrily stab at the numbers.

"Billy, you might wanna tell your boys, the Cullens are coming back."

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I watched through the screen door as Rachel cooked dinner with one of her roommates, the two laughing together as they moved around the kitchen. The wolf itched to run in and force Rachel to break the bond. Only the knowledge that doing so might put our mate in danger kept us from doing so.

I had been staking out her ground floor apartment for three days, learning her schedule in order to get her alone. I knew her roommates and she worked odd hours, never coming in at the same time.

It made approaching her difficult.

I could never be sure whether or not her roommate would be far behind. So far, I hadn't ventured forward despite my wolf's increased anxiety at being away from our mate and pup for so long. The need to protect was paramount at this stage, knowing how vulnerable she was while carrying our pup. Not to mention that fact that the wolf tended to lose its shit if we were away from her for even two days. After not hearing her voice for over three, the wolf was like a junkie coming down from a high with no fix in sight.

With a frustrated growl, the man turned from the apartment and hurried away from the apartment complex. There was a pay phone a few blocks away, stationed outside an old, run-down motel. I kept my head down as I walked through the semi-crowded streets. While I didn't mind being recognized, I didn't want to alert my prey to my presence too early.

I still needed to figure out how to break the imprint once I approached her.

I spotted the pay phone a few yards ahead and made a beeline for it. Digging into my pocket for the required amount of change, I lifted the handset from its cradle before dialing.

"Sam," my Alpha answered on the second ring.

"Sam, it's Paul," I replied, leaning against the phone.

"What's your progress?" Sam asked, all business.

"I still haven't been able to approach her, but I think I'll be able to arrange a run-in tomorrow," I informed him.

"Good. You need to finish there and get home. Fast," Sam insisted.

The way he spoke, the severity in his voice, let me know something was very, very wrong.

"What happened to Bella?" I demanded, clutching the phone tighter.

"Nothing," Sam answered, sounding as though he was going to say more, but stopped.

"Don't fuck with me, Sam. What. Happened?" I growled, feeling the plastic of the phone crack under my hand.

"She's fine, Paul. She just got a phone call while she was visiting Charlie tonight," Sam assured me.

The foreboding feeling crept up my spine before spreading throughout the rest of my body, making the hair at the back of my neck stand on end.

"Who was it?" I asked, though I already knew.

"Alice Cullen. Bella picked up the phone, but when she heard the leech on the other end, she dropped it. Charlie went and picked it up. He's the one who talked to her. Apparently, they want to come back. The leech told Charlie they heard about Bella's accident through hospital records, but Bella was never admitted to the hospital. They had to have found out a different way. However they got the information, it was wrong. They thought Bella was dead. Charlie threatened them to stay away from him and Bella, but I have a feeling they won't listen. We're preparing for their return. We need you back as soon as possible," Sam explained.

"I'll leave now," I said, my only thought about getting to my Swan, protecting my mate.

"No. You will stay and break the imprint. We will protect Bella and the pup until you return," Sam argued.

"No way in hell," I started, hitting the wall beside the phone.

"Break the imprint, Paul. Do you really want to put this off? Make Bella doubt your bond to her more? You need to break the imprint before you come home," Sam insisted.

"I don't fucking know how!" I growled, hand fisting in my hair.

Sam gave a heavy sigh, but didn't respond right away. I fought down my wolf, knowing I couldn't phase in such a public area.

"Alright, look. She just has to reject you. Get her to tell you she doesn't want you and it should break the imprint," Sam reassured me.

"What about phasing?" I asked.

"It shouldn't matter. You and the wolf hate her enough that if she rejects the man, the wolf will break the imprint. Jake was different. He actually cared about Bella. It was his wolf that hated her. You shouldn't have the same problem," Sam said.

"So get her to reject the man and the wolf should break the bond?" I clarified.

"Yes," Sam agreed.

"Let me talk to her," I demanded, aching to her my Swan's voice.

The sound of the phone being transferred echoed across the phone line before her voice came on.

"Paul?"

My gut clenched at the hesitant fear in her voice. The wolf growled reflexively as the urge to protect our mate crashed over me. I shook off the wolf, needing the man to reassure her everything was alright.

"Swan, are you alright?" I asked, needing to know the answer to that question first and foremost.

"I'm okay. Where are you?" Bella asked, though her voice still shook slightly.

"Pullman. Listen to me, Swan. I am going to finish up here tonight and run day and night until I'm back with you. You stick close to Sam and Jacob, alright? Don't go anywhere without one of them," I ordered tersely.

"Paul, I'm scared. I don't want them to come back," Bella admitted, her voice barely more than a whimper.

"They can't touch you on the reservation and I will be home within two days. Just keep you and our pup safe for me until I get there," I insisted, closing my eyes as the wolf battled against the chains holding him back.

"I love you," Bella whispered and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"I love you, too, Swan. So fucking much," I growled softly, the wolf pushing forward to comfort our mate.

"I know you have to go," Bella sniffled reluctantly.

"The sooner I get to her, the sooner I can come home to you," I agreed.

"Be safe, okay?" Bella pleaded desperately.

"For you, always," I vowed, wishing I could hold her.

For a few moments, I stood there, neither one of us speaking. The sound of her breathing soothed the wolf and the man, though neither one of us wanted to lose the connection with her.

"Go take care of it and hurry back to me. I'll be waiting for you," Bella murmured, sending a thrill down my spine.

"I'll be there soon," I promised.

"I love you," Bella repeated, no doubt feeling the need to say it as often as possible, just as I did.

"I love you, too. Stay close to Sam," I reminded her.

"I will," Bella sighed.

I waited until the line went dead before hanging up the payphone. I stood there for a few minutes, my fingers caressing the worn plastic as if it were my mate. Eventually, though, I pulled away and headed back towards Rachel Black apartment.

This time, I would get her to reject me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Chapter Ten! Now, for anybody who has actually been to Pullman, sorry if the details don't exactly match up. Never been to Pullman before, so all my information was fictional. Well, except for the distance thing. I did Google that. Did you know, it would take six days and one hour to walk from Forks to Pullman? Now you do! <strong>

**Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon! See you guys then!**


	11. Chapter 11: Their Complications

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Eleven

**Sam's POV**

I tried not to let my wolf get too jacked up with all the noise going on in my tiny living room. The entire pack was crammed into the small space, all of them arguing loudly about whether or not we should take action against the Cullens.

"They hurt one of our own!" Jacob snarled, banging his fist on the coffee table.

"She wasn't one of us, then. We can't just attack her," Jared reasoned, the only calm one.

"Fuck that! We need to tear those bitches apart and piss on their ashes!" Quil insisted vehemently, jumping to his feet in protest.

"Calm the fuck down, Quil," Embry growled, pulling his friend back onto the couch.

"Look, none of us like this, but we can't just attack them without evidence of them breaking the treaty," I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"We have the fucking evidence! Just look at Bella's scars!" Jacob shouted, gesturing wildly to the kitchen where Emily, Bella, and Kim sat having their own meeting of sorts.

"I have seen her scars, Jacob, but it would be very easy for them to explain it away as an accident. While the scar does hold Edward's scent, he could argue she cut herself while with him and he used his venom to heal her," I pointed out.

"And we argue that there's no way he could have healed her without taking some of her blood. The treaty clearly states they are not to hurt human, whether it be to hunt them as a food source or turn them. Cullen hunted her as a food source, he drank from her. _He fucking used her_!" Jacob howled in outrage.

"**Stand down**!" I roared, my Alpha voice making it stick.

Instantly, they all settled into their seats, breathing heavy under the weight of the Alpha command. The quiet of the room seemed to echo louder than all the shouting, the stillness more forceful than their most adamant argument. The panicked urgency we were all feeling had been hanging over our heads ever since I had gotten the call from Billy a few hours prior.

The fact that Paul wouldn't be returning immediately had everyone on edge. With Bella being pregnant, the entire pack was anxious about keeping her safe. No more so than when her mate was unable to protect her. The fact that the threat reigning down upon us was going to go straight for her just added to our anxiety.

Still, their first priority was keeping the pack and the reservation safe.

"We will not attack to Cullens unless they break the treaty. We will meet with them, as we do every time they return to the area, but we will not engage them," I told them, making sure to look them each straight in the eye so they realized how serious I was.

None of them spoke, but I received nods from everyone. Satisfied they would heed my warning, I settled back into my seat.

"Now, we don't know when Paul will return, but he assures me, and Bella, that he will be here within three days. That is if he can break the imprint tonight. As soon as we hear word that he is returning, we make contact with the Cullens. Until then, stick within our boarders. And no one is to leave Bella alone. One of us will be with her at all times, understood? The Cullens are returning for her and we need to keep her safe," I insisted.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

The angry noises from the living room had finally calmed down and I breathed a sigh of relief. I so did not need them fighting over whether or not they were going to fight the Cullens. The idea of my new family going up against my old one filled me with a kind of fear that left me breathless. The Cullens outnumbered them by one. It might not seem like much to the wolves, but they didn't know what vampires were capable up.

"Bella," Emily called softly, bringing my attention back to the present.

I realized I had been rubbing at the scar on my wrist and immediately dropped both hands beneath the table. I felt a blush heat my cheeks at having been caught, but neither Kim nor Emily called me out on it.

"Do you want to talk about it, honey?" Emily offered, smoothing a hand through my hair.

I felt tears well up at her gentle attentions, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her lap until all the bad things went away. I knew I couldn't do that, though. Paul needed me to be strong. Our baby needed me to be strong. I would not let the Cullens run me underground. I would face them if I had to. I would show them just how fragile this human was.

"Bella," Emily prompted, sharing a worried glance at Kim.

"I'm fine. I just… I really don't want anyone fighting over me. And I really, _really_ don't want to see the Cullens," I admitted to them.

"Well, honey, if you don't want to see them, you don't have to. I know Sam would prefer it and I _definitely_ know Paul doesn't want you anywhere near them. The pack will handle everything. All you have to do is trust them," Emily assured me.

"I do, but… you have no idea what they're capable of. They could rip through the pack like tissue paper and leave nothing behind. I've seen what they can do and with the pack being outnumbered, there is no way they would win if it came to a fight. The Cullens have greater resources, more allies, and better tactics. Jasper fought in the Civil War and the Southern Vampire Wars. I'm sure he's taught them all he knows. The pack wouldn't stand a chance," I told her, trying to make her understand.

"Bella, they've handled vampires before. They took out Victoria, remember?" Emily reminded me.

"This would be different. Victoria didn't have the abilities the Cullens have. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can effect emotions, Emmett has superior strength. The pack wouldn't have any way of fighting them off. They would be able to anticipate every move and make it impossible for them to fight back," I persisted urgently.

Emily's eyes widened with each point I brought up and Kim began fidgeting in her seat. Finally, they realized what exactly the pack would be up against if they fought the Cullens.

It would be a slaughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

The music pounded through stereo speakers along the walls, making the whole building shake and my wolf nervous. We couldn't hear anything with all the noise, couldn't pick out individual sounds beneath the heavy bass and shouting laughter. We craved the steady soothing rhythm of our mate's heartbeat.

Somewhere in this God forsaken place was the thing keeping us from her.

I lifted my nose, scenting the air for her. Under all the sex, sweat, perfume, and alcohol, the wolf detected the faint scent of Black. Instantly zeroing in on our target, the wolf shoved through the crowd, determined to make the bitch reject us, whatever the cost.

We found her on the dance floor, drink in hand, dancing with her roommates. The three were obviously wasted from the way they kept stumbling into each other and people around them. The wolf snarled, reminding me of our mate and how she would never be caught this vulnerable out in public. The woman in front of me looked to be drawing the attention of every man around her.

Clearly they had no idea what they were missing.

This woman in a mini skirt and tank top couldn't compare to my girl in jeans and a t-shirt. Rachel Black was looking for a quick ride and there was no doubt in my mind that she was going to get it. One of the yookles would grab her up, take her back to her place, and wam, bam, thank you ma'am, they'd be gone. It made me long for Swan all the more.

Still, I had a role to play before I could get back to her.

Striding up to Rachel and her friends, I grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her off the dance floor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Rachel shouted over the music.

"Taking your ass home. What the hell do you think you're doing here? Fuck, Black, I could see your tits from across the room," I told her, scowling furiously.

"Why the hell would you care?" Rachel glared, trying to rip her arm out of my grasp.

"Do you think your brother or father would appreciate you coming back knocked up with some assholes bastard?" I asked, shaking her.

"Fuck you, Lahote! You don't know me!" Rachel screamed, slapping at me.

"Damn right I don't. That's because you bailed on your family the second you could. You couldn't handle hanging around to help your dad raise your brother, so you just left your brother to grow up on his own. He had to take care of your dad by himself because you and your fucking sister were too damned selfish to stick around and help out," I growled, capturing her hands easily when she moved to slap me again.

Her anger was close to boiling over, I could feel it. Her face was flushed, her eyes flashed, and her fists were clenched. Just a little bit more and she'd blow her top.

"Tell me, Rachel. Would you even know your baby's daddy if you got knocked up tonight? Or would there be too many assholes to know for sure?" I asked, making sure to say it right in her ear, bringing her body right up against mine.

Before she could answer, I reared back and slanted my lips over hers, taking possession and dominating my imprint the way I should have done from the beginning.

I would make her surrender it all to me before the night was through.

* * *

><p><strong>So… what do we think? Good or bad? Next chapter should be up soon, but classes start on Tuesday. Next week might be a little tight, but I'm hoping I can get you guys a chapter on Monday. Tuesday at the latest.<strong>

**See you guys then!**


	12. Chapter 12: His Mark

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Twelve

**Jacob's POV**

Bella sat beside me on the couch, her hands trembling despite the fact that she kept them clutched together in her lap. My arm wound around her shoulders, offering support and comfort as we watched Sam pace the living room. Jared, Quil, and Embry were out on patrols, sticking close to the boarder along the Cullen's property.

We had picked up their scent early this morning and the head leech had called Sam just a few minutes ago to set up a meeting point. They wanted to talk to Bella.

"Where the hell is Paul?" Sam groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Sweetie, calm down. I'm sure he's on his way," Emily soothed him from her place in the armchair.

"He wouldn't want you going to meet the Cullens, especially not without him," Sam told Bella, as if we didn't all know this already.

"Sam, please. I really don't want to see them. Can't you… Can't you just… ask them to leave me alone?" Bella pleaded, wringing her hands together.

I reached over and took one of her hands, patting it encouragingly as Sam came to kneel in front of her.

"Bella… I know you don't want anything to happen to the pack. You and I both know the pack would have trouble keeping them away from you, especially without Paul. None of us want you to be anywhere near them, but… if it's the only way to keep from bringing on a war…" Sam trailed off, her free hand held between both of his.

"I need to meet with them," Bella sighed, biting her lip worriedly.

"We will not let them take you. You have to trust us on that. We don't want to start a war, but we _will_ keep you safe, no matter the cost," Sam vowed.

"Bells, you know I won't let them hurt you," I told her, squeezing her shoulders reassuringly.

She nodded jerkily, her brown eyes blinking back tears.

"Honey, you are going to be fine. If that asshole takes one step towards you, I'll tear him apart myself," I promised her, resting my chin on top of her head.

She turned into my embrace, wrapping her arms around my waist as her body trembled.

"I want Paul," Bella whispered.

"I know you do, Bells. He's coming," I sighed, kissing the top of her head.

"Will you meet them, Bella?" Sam asked.

She nodded after a pause and Sam let out a breath of relief. He pulled her out of my hold and to her feet, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to draw her close. She clung to him desperately, shaking visibly.

Glancing over at Emily, I noticed tears in her eyes and moved to comfort her. She gripped my hand in her smaller one, squeezing for all she was worth.

As Sam and I worked to comfort two of our women, anger at the Cullens swept over me and I swore then and there that I would make them pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I clutched at Sam's fur as he led me deeper and deeper into the woods, wishing that Paul had come home before we'd left. I had stood at the window, waiting and watching for my wolf to appear, but he hadn't.

"We'll be okay," I murmured, rubbing a hand of my swollen belly.

Sam's body rumbled beneath my hand in agreement as he brushed his side against mine.

The rest of the pack led the way, a protective barrier between me and my previous family. Jake stood at the front, guiding us through the woods, with Jared on his left and Embry on his right. Quil walked beside Embry, his tail swishing as he practically bounced through the foliage around us.

The eager way he went along managed to bring a smile to my face, but when Jake suddenly came to a stop, I knew we had arrived. The worry and fear instantly took over and I found it difficult to breathe. Sam turned to nudge me with his nose, licked my arm reassuringly.

I offered him a shaky smile, wishing again that Paul was with me.

Sam took a few steps away from me and I turned away, giving him privacy to phase. I immediately wished I hadn't as the Cullens emerged from the trees. My entire body began trembling as I got my first look at them after so long.

Unsurprisingly, none of them had changed. Esme was as beautiful and sweet as ever as she stood beside Carlisle, who smiled warmly as he greeted the pack. Alice came dancing from between the trees, Jasper right behind her, glaring at the wolves. Rosalie and Emmett appeared next, neither one looking happy with being there. And, finally, came Edward.

As soon as he came into the area, my heart went into overdrive and I stumbled back. My fight or flight instincts were screaming at me to run away, as far and as fast as possible. Only Sam's warm arm suddenly coming around my shoulders kept me from doing just that.

"Easy, Bella. You're alright," Sam murmured close to my ear.

I nodded, forcing breath into my lungs and breathing deeply to slow the pounding of my heart. Sam's hand rubbed up and down my back, his familiar presence allowing me to calm down faster.

"Bella, are you alright?" Esme asked, moving to step forward.

The pack growled at her and Carlisle pulled her back behind him.

"She was just concerned. There's no need to growl at her," Carlisle frowned.

"We would prefer if you stayed where you are. As you can see, your presence isn't exactly helping her," Sam glared, keeping his arm around my shoulders.

"Bella, we were so worried about you. What happened?" Alice asked, pouting prettily.

I looked up at Sam, unable to bring myself to talk to them. It was as if I'd reverted back to when they'd left and my voice just wouldn't come. As if he understood, Sam squeezed my shoulders before giving the Cullens his attention once again.

"What had you worried about her?" Sam asked, trying to sound calm and collected.

"She disappeared from my visions. I've only seen her off and on for the past few months," Alice explained.

"Ah, yes. She told us about your abilities. I cannot tell you why she disappeared, but I can assure you she has been safe," Sam said formally.

If I wasn't so nervous, I probably would have laughed at his stiff dialogue.

Alice frowned, looking from one wolf to the next, but Sam was already moving on.

"Why did you come back?" Sam asked.

"Like Alice said, we were worried about Bella. Alice saw her jump off a cliff, but didn't see what happened after that. We just assumed, since her future went dark, that she was dead," Carlisle explained.

"The cliff dive? That happened… almost three months ago. Why are you just showing up now?" Sam demanded to know.

I watched as Carlisle looked to Edward, drawing everyone else's attention to the bronze haired vampire. I shrank into Sam's side as I realized he was watching me, his eyes darker than the golden yellow of his family. Sam seemed to realize it at the same time and pushed me behind him.

"Bella. I've missed you so much, love. Please, don't hide from me," Edward urged, his silky voice calling to me.

I shuddered, laying my head against Sam's back as I fought the pull he still had on me. Sam and the pack growled as one at the vampire, but Edward simply ignored them.

"Bella, please. I chased after Victoria for you. I searched for months, but lost her. It isn't safe, love. You need to come with us," Edward insisted, sounding like the perfect worried boyfriend he had once been.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Sam snarled as I whimpered into his skin.

"I think that should be her decision, Uley, not yours," Edward sneered.

"Fuck off, bloodsucker. It's actually my decision and I say she's staying right where she is."

I turned around, giving a shout of relief as Paul strode through the trees. He was glaring at the Cullens, but caught me against his chest as soon as I launched myself into his arms. He pressed a kiss against my hair as I literally climbed up his body until my legs could wrap around his waist. My hands travelled across his chest, down his arms, and back up to skim across his face.

"Swan, you are so fucking lucky I talked to the pack before I got here, otherwise that ass of yours would get the spanking it deserves. What the hell are you doing here?" Paul asked, trying to glare at me.

"Sam asked me to come," I whispered, rubbing my nose against his.

Paul turned to glare at his Alpha, baring his teeth in anger.

"What the fuck, Sam? Really?" Paul snapped.

"Can you discuss this at a later time? We need to talk about how to keep Bella safe," Carlisle insisted, reminding me that we had an audience.

Paul set me down, moving so he was partially blocking me from the Cullen's view. I clung to his arm, unwilling to be separated from him for even a moment.

"Keep Bella safe from what, exactly?" Paul asked.

"Victoria, of course," Edward scoffed.

"Victoria is dead. She has been for two months," Paul informed them haughtily.

"I didn't see that. How could I have missed that?" Alice muttered, turning wide eyes to Jasper.

"I don't know, darlin'," Jasper murmured, smoothing a hand through her hair.

"We'll figure it out, Alice," Carlisle assured her.

"Can we get this over with? Emmett and I have plans and they don't involve hanging around this dump all night," Rosalie complained, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Sam asked, getting everyone back on topic.

"We weren't planning on leaving, per say," Carlisle admitted.

"Well, you better change your plans. There's no reason for you to stay here, so just get the hell back to wherever it is you came from," Paul glared, reaching up to squeeze my hand.

"Not unless Bella comes with us," Edward insisted.

"What?" Paul growled, baring his teeth at the vampire.

"Love, I know I hurt you, but I promise I won't make that mistake again. I love you, Bella, and I'm so sorry I hurt you. I was trying to protect you, love. Come with us and I swear to keep you safe. I'll even change you if that's what you still want," Edward offered.

Before I could open my mouth, Paul had back me up against a tree, snarling viciously at my ex. The wolves were growling and snapping at the vampires who crouched down, hissing at the pack. Sam and Carlisle were both shouting, trying to get their respective families to back down, but no one was listening.

"Paul, please, no," I whimpered, clutching at him.

He spun around, his hands tunneling into my hair as he pulled my head up. His eyes were furious, nearly black as they met mine.

"Please don't fight," I begged.

"They will not take you from me," Paul growled.

"No. They won't, but please. Don't fight them," I whispered, reaching up to hold his wrists.

His forehead came to rest on mine briefly before he spun around.

"STOP!" Paul shouted.

Instantly, the fighting stopped and everyone separated. Paul stalked forward, his hand holding mine, until we stood just a few feet from the Cullen coven.

"You are not taking Bella. She's my mate," Paul said, staring at Edward.

"She doesn't wear your mark," Edward pointed out, smirking victoriously.

Paul's head tilted slightly to the side before turning to look at me. I smiled up at him, trying to offer support and encouragement. He leaned down, kissing me sweetly before his lips moved to my neck and he bit down, making his mark on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Chapter Twelve is done! What do you guys think?<strong>

**Next chapter won't be up for a while. I have some stuff to do to get ready for classes. Bleh, but that's life. Already my reading list is looking extensive and I've only gotten the schedule for two classes. Anyway, point being, the semester is going to be BUSY! Just, be nice if I don't update as often as I have lately.**


	13. Chapter 13: Her Name

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Thirteen

**Paul's POV**

I licked at the mark I had just inflicted on my mate, perversely enjoying the chaos that was exploding around us. Bella was pressed into me, my arms the only thing keeping her from falling over. Not even all the shouting around us could drown out the sound of her throaty moan as I cleaned away her blood, the mark sealing almost instantly. The wolf understood how dangerous it was for her to bleed in the presence of crazed vampires, but neither of us felt too bad about biting her.

Finally, she was ours.

"YOU BASTARD!"

I turned, unsurprised to find Edward fighting against the hold of his family. His pitch black eyes had me moving Bella behind me, growling aggressively at the leech.

"I think it would be best if you take Bella and leave. Edward needs to calm down before we continue our discussion," Carlisle suggested while his "family" held the boy back.

"Agreed. We will meet again tomorrow," Sam nodded, slowly backing away from the bloodsuckers.

The pack moved with him, Bella still tucked safely behind me. Only when the sound of their struggles faded did I turn, lift her into my arms, and begin running through the forest. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she pressed her face into my shoulder. My lips found her forehead and I gave a soft growl, reassuring her and the wolf that she was safe.

It didn't take long for us to make it back to Sam and Emily's, the entire pack crowding into the tiny living room. I claimed the armchair for myself, settling Bella on my lap.

"Let me see, Swan," I murmured, tugging at her shirt.

Wordlessly, she tilted her head away so I could see the bite mark along her silky smooth skin. My body shook as I leaned down, nosing the pinkish indentions. Our comingled scents sent my head reeling and my hold on her tightened reflexively.

A throat clearing reminded me that we weren't alone just yet.

I glared up at my back brothers, all of them smirking as they settled into their seats. Emily smiled happily from her place by Sam, her approval obvious.

"So the imprint is broken?" Sam asked.

"Yes," I answered, scowling at the reminder.

"How did you do it?" Quil asked, eagerly leaning forward.

I barred my teeth at him, growling in warning, but the pup just grinned wider.

"Oh, come on. We're all curious," Quil urged.

"Fuck. Off," I bit out, unwilling to go into details in front of the whole pack.

It would be bad enough once they found out, but there was no way in hell I would tell Bella in front of all of them. She deserved better than that.

"Fine. We'll get it out of you eventually," Quil smirked, leaning back.

Before I could jump up and pummel the asshole, Bella turned into my chest, her fingers smoothing across my skin. Almost instantly, the anger melted away. She was mine and she was safe. Nothing else mattered.

"We need to deal with the Cullens. Obviously they can't stay. Why did it take them so long to show up after her dive off the cliffs if that's what got them worried?" Jared asked, bringing us all back to the issue at hand.

"And what was up with the tiny one? She was really freaked out about those vision thingys," Jake frowned.

"She couldn't see me. That's never happened before," Bella explained.

"Maybe it's us. I mean, she said she could see you sometimes. Maybe it was when you were with Charlie. It would explain why she hasn't seen you in a while. You've been here almost constantly since you jumped," Embry pointed out.

"It's possible. We'll have to ask further if we really want to find out," Sam said.

"Not necessary. It doesn't matter why she couldn't see her. That leech is never getting near her again, I don't care what you say," I insisted, still pissed off about him taking her earlier.

"They're going to want to see her, Paul," Sam sighed.

"I don't really give a fuck. She's not going near them again," I growled.

"Paul," Bella murmured, drawing my attention down to her.

Her brown eyes blinked up at me, imploring me to give in.

"No. No, Swan. You aren't going near them," I repeated, almost desperately.

"I don't want to, but… what if they decide to start a war over it?" Bella asked, tears appearing in her eyes at the very thought.

"Then we fight them. My priority is keeping you and our pup safe," I told her.

"But-" Bella started.

"No. You will not argue with me on this," I interrupted, glaring down at her.

With a tearful whimper, she threw her arms around my neck. I rocked her as gently as possible, kissing the side of her head. The pack was silent as I soothed her, but the sudden need to be alone with my mate had me rising from the chair.

"We'll see you guys later," I said as I walked out of the house.

I knew Sam would send for me if there was any change with the leeches. My main focus was my mate and getting her home. Today had been too stressful on her and I needed to reassure her and myself that everything was alright.

It took longer than usual to get home, but I didn't mind as it just gave me more time to hold her in my arms. Walking through the front door, I simply continued on my way into the bedroom. I settled onto the bed, Bella wrapped up in my arms.

We were both silent for a long time, just breathing deeply of each other. Her small hands were cradled within my own, our fingers intertwined as well as our legs. The bump of our pup was pressed between us and I would occasionally bring our hands down to rub across the tightened skin.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Bella asked after a while.

"About what?" I questioned back, purposefully avoiding her gaze.

"About what happened in Pullman. I know something did, Paul. You wouldn't have reacted so strongly to Quil if nothing had happened," Bella reasoned.

I sighed, mentally cursing her observation skills. I didn't want to admit to my infidelity, no matter how slight. The knowledge might cause me to lose her and our pup, the very people I had been fighting so hard to keep.

"Paul. Tell me," Bella insisted gently.

"God, Swan, I swear it didn't mean anything and I hated every fucking minute of it. Afterwards, I went out back and threw up because I was so disgusted with myself," I admitted, hiding my face in her hair so I wouldn't see the wounded Bambi that was sure to come over her eyes.

"Paul… What exactly happened?" Bella asked, sounding as though she didn't really want to know the answer.

"I had to kiss her. Full out, teeth and tongue. But, Swan, it was the only way, I swear," I told her.

She was quiet for a long time, making my heart feel like it was going to pound out of my chest from nerves. The thought of her walking out terrified me, but I couldn't find my voice to beg her to stay.

"Is that it?" Bella asked, her fingers moving to run through my hair.

I nodded, unable to speak past the lump forming in my throat. My hands caressed her stomach, preparing for her to leave, taking my pup with her.

"Oh, Paul," Bella sighed.

Her body shook beneath me and I knew I was done for. I'd made her cry and she wouldn't forgive me. I had lost my family in trying to keep them.

I moved back so I could look into her face one last time before she bolted. Confusion slammed into me at the smile on her face and I realized the shaking was her trying to keep from laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" I grumbled.

"You are. Honey… I knew something would have to happen. She wouldn't be able to reject you if you didn't put yourself out there for her push away," Bella smiled, her hands reaching up to cup my face.

"So you… You knew I'd kissed her?" I asked.

"Well, I knew something had happened. A kiss isn't the worst thing that popped into my mind, especially with that lead in," Bella smirked, rubbing our noses together.

"God, Swan, tell you didn't think I…" I trailed off, unable to complete the thought.

"At first, I thought maybe, but not now," Bella assured me.

"Good. Because I would never cheat on you that way. Or any way. The only reason I kissed her was to get her to reject me. And she did it rather forcefully," I told her.

"Poor baby. Did she hit you?" Bella cooed.

"Right here," I nodded, tapping my cheek.

Bella leaned up and pressed her lips to the offended area with a loud smack. I smiled down at her, rolling until she was spread across my chest.

"So you forgive me for kissing her?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, Paul. I forgive you," Bella agreed, rolling her eyes as she smiled down at me.

"Good. Cause now you're gonna marry me," I told her.

"Oh, really now? Just like that, huh?" Bella grinned.

"Yeah. Swan, you've got my mark, I've got yours, but you're still gonna wear my ring," I insisted.

"Mm. Well, I guess I should marry you, then. Wouldn't want there to be any doubt about who I belong to," Bella teased.

"Damn right," I agreed, leaning down to nip at the mark on her neck.

Her laughter filled the room as my mouth nibbled along her skin and my fingers tickled her sides. I followed as she rolled across the bed, grabbing her before she could fall off the bed. We ended up towards the foot of the bed, her head hanging off the mattress and hair in her face. I chuckled as I pushed the strands away until I could see her brown eyes.

"I love you, Paul Lahote," Bella murmured, smiling sweetly up at me.

"I love you, too, soon to be Bella Lahote."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh… The ending felt a little weird, but at least it's a chapter! Happiness! <strong>

**Next chapter probably won't be up for a while. I'm fighting with Barnes and Nobles about getting my textbooks. They're cheating me out of my Second Day Air and the books have mysteriously vanished. So angry! Those specialized Customer Service people will be getting a piece of my mind on Monday! GRRRRR!**

**Anyway, on top of that, lots of reading to do and discussion meetings and blah blah blah. See you guys next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Their Future

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Fourteen

**Sam's POV**

Despite the fear that the Cullens would declare war, Bella was not with us when we met up with the coven for a second time. Paul's satisfaction emanated from him as he watched the Cullens approached, his smug smile taunting Edward. The entire pack was in human form, a silent appeal for peace. Jacob stood beside Paul, scowling at the vampires, but it was Embry who seemed to be struggling to keep from phasing. His anger surprised us all, but Jared seemed to understand and stood beside him, a restraining and supporting hand on his shoulder. Quil kept rocking on the balls of his feet, clearly impatient for the meeting to begin.

"Thank you for meeting with us again," I said, hoping civility would keep the peace.

"Thank you for agreeing to a second meeting," Carlisle nodded, smiling slightly.

"I understand your family was very close to Bella and wish to see to her safety, but I must ask you to leave Forks. Your presence here activates the wolf gene and a prolonged stay might trigger more of our young ones to phase," I told him.

"I see. I was not aware of that fact. Of course, we will not remain, then. I must ask, though, why Bella is not with you today," Carlisle said curiously.

"She's not here because she doesn't need to be. You think I'm going to subject her to being near the same bastard who drank from her?" Paul glared, his entire body tensing.

"Edward only drank from her to save her life. Surely she told you that. If he had not sucked out the venom, she would have changed into one of us," Carlisle frowned, turning to glance briefly at the vampire in question.

I looked at Paul, surprised to find a sick smile twisting his face. I knew whatever was coming next wouldn't be good.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Paul asked, leaning towards the coven.

"Tell us what?" Carlisle questioned cautiously.

"That he drank from her the night he left her in the woods," Paul smirked, though it made him look more dangerous than smug.

The reactions from the Cullens indicated that they had not heard about their coven member's actions. Carlisle and Esme both gasped in outrage and shock, turning to face Edward as if he would dispute the accusation. Rosalie glowered at her "brother" and Emmett growled threateningly. It was, perhaps, Alice and Jasper who reacted the strangest. Alice simply looked down, her shoulders slumped forward. Jasper glared at his brother, baring his teeth in a show of aggression.

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? After you flipped your shit on me for attackin' her, you go and drink from her three days later?" Jasper snarled.

"It's different. She was mine. She belonged to me. She was _my_ singer," Edward growled, snapping his teeth at his "brother".

"Edward! How could you?" Esme gasped, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Did you honestly think I would be able to just walk away from her without sampling that sweet ambrosia one last time? Ever since Phoenix, I've been drinking from her nightly. I was careful, though. Obviously I couldn't have my eyes giving me away. I hunted twice as often to mask the effects of her blood and none of you were the wiser," Edward gloated.

"You fucking bastard," Emmett hissed, lunging toward him.

His wife's arm came out to hold him back, though she never took her eyes off Edward.

"Later, babe. You can't hurt him yet. I want a shot at him first," Rosalie glowered.

"I didn't do anything wrong, so stop thinking I did. She was always meant to be mine. Her mind was silent to me, perfect for my own personal snack," Edward insisted.

I jumped forward, grabbing Paul by the waist and hauling him away from the coven. I was surprised it had taken him so long to snap, listening to them discussing his mate as a food source. Clearly, Bella being referred to as a snack was something his wolf just couldn't tolerate. Jacob was instantly there beside me, helping me keep Paul back as he thrashed in my arms.

"You mother-fucker! I'll kill you!" Paul screamed, trying to get away.

"Paul, **stop**," I snapped, putting the weight of the Alpha command behind it.

He slumped forward, his chest heaving with his breaths, but he stopped fighting. The Cullens watched warily, though they quickly returned to their own conversation.

"Alice, did you see him doin' this?" Jasper asked, sounding as if he dreaded the answer.

Alice didn't look up, but nodded her head once. At the sounds of disappoint and outrage from her family, she let out a sob.

"I'm sorry, but it didn't seem like it was hurting her and it made Edward happy. I didn't want him to lose his mate after finally finding her," Alice explained between sobs.

"Oh, Alice. You still should have told us," Esme admonished gently.

"I'm so sorry, Esme," Alice sniffled, hugging her mother figure.

Esme patted Alice's back, hushing the girl as Carlisle turned back to us.

"I am terribly sorry for any trauma Bella suffered because of this. I assure you, we will take care of it. Please tell Bella we had no idea he was doing this and if we had, we would have stopped it," Carlisle requested.

"We will pass along your message," I agreed.

"Thank you. We will not return to Forks again. No matter how much we enjoy the area, I do not wish to cause any future generations to phase," Carlisle promised.

"Thank you for that," I said.

Carlisle bowed his head before he and his family disappeared into the trees.

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later<em>

I stood on Bella's back porch, watching as the pack celebrated her marriage to Paul. The service had been held on the beach a few hours prior. Bella had worn a simple summer dress, the flowy material showcasing her growing baby bump. Paul couldn't seem to keep his eyes, or his hands, off her. He followed her around, hovering over her as she spoke to everyone. Charlie watched the two of them like a hawk, but at least his face was no longer purple. I'd been worried he was going to have a heart attack during the ceremony from the color of his face. Thankfully, he had settled onto a mild red.

The pack was dressed appropriately for the occasion, actually digging up shirts to wear. Bella had been thoroughly impressed when she saw us and had laughed outrageously when Paul grumbled about wearing a suit. She had relented and let him wear just the dress shirt with slacks.

"Hey there," Emily murmured, coming to stand beside me.

"Hey," I smiled, leaning down to kiss her sweetly.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, leaning into my side as I put my arm around her.

"Just watching," I answered, turning back to our family.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Emily sighed.

"Yeah," I agreed, grinning as Quil chased after Emily's two year old niece and Kim's five year old brother.

"You've done good, Sam," Emily said, looking up at me.

"You think so, huh?" I asked, turning my grin on her.

"Yeah, I do. And I know the pack would agree with me," Emily insisted.

"I wouldn't be anywhere without you," I told her.

"Well, duh," Emily teased, shooting me a wink.

I laughed, kissing her one more time before turning my attention back to the yard. My hand smoothed down to where the second pack pup was growing, content with the direction our lives were going.

The future was filled with possibilities and, as I watched Paul dance with his bride, I realized none of it would have been possible without _her_.

* * *

><p><strong>Totally unexpected, but that's the end of HER. I thought I would have more chapters to write, but this is it. And I do mean it. I won't be writing an epilogue. There won't be another sequel. This story is done and I'm hanging up my hat.<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't know if I'll be posting a new story anytime soon. I kinda need a break. My creativity well is running a little dry. Thank you all for taking this ride with me! I love all of you and hope to see you again next time!**


End file.
